Gods Successor
by Gilgamesh The King of Heroes
Summary: God knew he would die in the Great War. Therefore, he made a contingency plan so a successor could be chosen to take his place. These were a cloak, a wand and a stone. Whoever united them would be the new God. Centuries later, Harry Potter does just that and becomes the new God. How will Harry deal with his new position among the Heavens?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Highschool DxD or anything in the DxDverse, any resemblance to any other Harry Potter/Highschool DxD fan fiction is coincidental and plagiarism is not intended. No flames please constructive criticism only.**

**AN: Now this is an idea that came to me a few weeks ago. I winded up writing this is the result. This has been proof read by myself because I've asked too much of LIA so if there are spell/grammar mistakes then I apologise and hope they do not detract from your reading experience. **

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Harry Potter was feeling very different, this was not a new feeling it had persisted for several years after the Battle of Hogwarts. Ever since Remus, Tonks and so many others had died all to help stop Voldemort. Eventually the evil bastard was defeated but not without a very high cost. So many where dead, crippled or in some way scarred by the battle

Harry's relationship with Ginny had not worked out; he just didn't feel anything for her, he was not sure what he felt during his sixth year of Hogwarts was but it was not present within him anymore.

Harry had decided to start visit old friends that he had been distancing himself from ever since the nightmares of war and death on a biblical scale. He had tried to take his mind off of the nightmares by watching anime so far his favourite was Fate/Stay Night in particular the character Gilgamesh.

'Sure he's a little arrogant but he only became that way after the gods killed his friend' Harry thought to himself 'And to hell with anyone who thinks otherwise'

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

First up for a visit had been George, the surviving half of the infamous Weasley twins. The two greatest pranksters in Hogwarts history barring the Marauders of course. George wasn't exactly his cheerful self without his twin.

_Harry stood in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, George held a shot of fire whiskey in his hand and downed it. That was his seventh shot and __magical alcohol was significantly stronger than most if not all of its muggle counterparts._ _He looked unkempt with dirty hair and was wearing barely clean clothes and he smelt like he had not changed or had not bathed in a couple of weeks._

"_I tell you, Fred was something special, the Yin to my Yang, the trickster to my mischief maker, the right to my….my…uh?"_

"_Left?" Harry suggested_

"_Left!" George exclaimed slightly more cheerful but still intoxicated, Harry could smell him from the other side of the room "Your right, why did he have to die Harry? Why?"_

_The weather outside was just a miserable as George seemed to be, but then Britain was very wet so that wasn't much of a change to the normal._

'_I do wish the weather would be a bit sunnier though' Harry thought to himself_

_No sooner had the thought left Harry's mind than did the rain come to a stop and the sun broke through the clouds. Harry was slightly stunned but shrugged it off, he noticed that he couldn't hear George's drunken sobs anymore and turned to face him._

_The former twin seemed captivated by something outside the window. Harry went over to see what he looking at and saw a large rainbow breaking through the gloom with the sun. _

"_Fred liked rainbows" George recalled drunkenly "We promised to one day each stand at an end and cross over it meet in the middle, now we'll never get that chance"_

_George dissolved into sobbing again and Harry decided to leave George alone but not without alert his brother Percy who would hopefully be able to do a better job than Harry of trying to cheer him up. Harry had thought of trying to use the resurrection stone to let George talk to Fred but remembered that it had vanished along with the cloak and the wand shortly after the battle of Hogwarts._

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

From what he understood from Percy, George had stopped being coherent after Harry had left. Next had been Luna Lovegood, sweet Luna she was quirky and had always managed to make Harry smile as expected the conversation with her was far from normal.

_Harry sat with Luna on one of the now fixed towers of Hogwarts. The cool night air was blowing through their hair as they watched the starry sky, or what would have been a starry sky had there not been clouds obscuring most of it. _

"_You shouldn't feel that way you" Luna said comfortingly "None of it's your fault, you saved everyone you could an in the end Voldemorts gone for good he can't hurt anyone ever again" _

_Harry was slightly perplexed, how could Luna have known what he was feeling?_

"_It's written all over your face" Luna replied to his unspoken thought leading Harry to believe Luna was either far more perceptive than she looked or she was secretly a Legilimens, frankly Harry was more inclined to believe the former._

"_I've always liked the night sky, so did mummy" Luna explained looking up to the cloudy sky "Mummy used to show me the constellations and last of all she'd point out her favourite star"_

"_What was your mum's name?" Harry asked having never actually known Luna's mothers name._

"_Oh her name was Yuma her maiden name was Amano" Luna explained airily _

_Harry sighed to himself._

'_I wish the sky wasn't so damn cloudy, a clear night sky is the least Luna deserves after what she went through in the war' he thought with annoyance._

_Then all of a sudden a loud sound almost like fast blowing wind erupted into Harry's ears. But he felt nothing blowing through his hair, soon it died down and Luna gently shook Harry's shoulder. He looked to her and she was pointing upwards._

"_Harry look up there"_

_Harry indulged her and was amazed to see that the night sky had cleared up and the stars were shining brighter than he had ever seen them. One in particular shone brighter than all the rest. _

"_That's Polaris, The North Star" Luna said "Mummy always told me it was her favourite because it always guided people home even since ancient times, delivering them safe and sound no matter where they were, recently you remind me of a star, you've been giving off a warm friendly glow. Other people can't see it but I can."_

_Harry's thoughts drifted as he watched the shining jewels that glowed in the night sky like jewels on a painting. _

_Eventually he came back to nightmares that he had been having recently. They were very vivid and were the reason he had been distancing himself recently, ever night since the battle of Hogwarts, he saw people with different kinds of wings slaughtering each other. Some had white feathered wings, others had black feathered wings and others had bat like wings. They were using spears, sword and other weapons and powers against each other._

"_They're not really nightmares you know" Luna _surmised _breaking the silence "They're memories, your memories of the battle that you died in long ago"_

_Luna had well and truly lost him, he had technically died in the battle of Hogwarts but he seriously doubted that these nightmares were of that and second he hadn't even told Luna about his nightmares or anyone for that matter._

"_Don't worry you'll understand" Luna re-assured finally as she stood up "Say hello to Gabby and Mickey for me when they come to see you ok?"_

_With that Luna Lovegood walked away and went inside the castle out of the rapidly cooling night air._

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

That had particular encounter had been either the most informative meeting he'd ever had or the most confusing. Harry settled for confusing but that was just because Luna though differently than most people and you'd have to possess a pretty unique way of thinking to truly understand what Luna meant when she started talking in that particular manner.

His next visit was to Andromeda Tonks and his godson Teddy who had inherited his mother's metamorphic abilities, though it seemed that he had not inherited any werewolf traits from his father. That visit was the most pleasant by far, not including Luna's of course.

_Harry sat on a sofa in the widowed Tonks living room, Andromeda's half-blood husband Ted for whom Teddy had been named was killed by snatchers, essentially a group of scum bounty hunters who had been formed by Voldemort with the promise of gold in exchange for rounding up muggleborns, blood traitors and other enemies of the now ex-Dark Lord._

_Andromeda was now taking care of the baby Teddy after his parents Remus and Nymphadora had been killed by Antonin Dolohov and Bellatrix Lestrange respectively in duels during the final battle at Hogwarts thus leaving poor Teddy an orphan._

_Harry did try to visit his godson, but his recent nightmares made Harry wish to distance himself from people at the moment, the war death he kept seeing every night was such that he feared that if he stayed around someone too long then they would start having these nightmares as well. _

_Harry knew that this was nonsense you could get dreams from someone else just by being around them except by magic of course but even that was sort of moot. _

"_You've been rather distant lately" Andromeda stated matter-of-factly._

"_I've needed to be alone recently" Harry replied "I'm afraid I might snap if I stay around people too long"_

"_So why are you here now?"_

"_To try and re-connect I suppose" Harry sighed "With Voldemort gone things have really changed"_

"_That they have" Andromeda replied "The old Pureblood laws have been abolished as have the laws discriminating against werewolves thanks to Kingsley and Miss Granger soon to be Mrs Weasley" _

"_So Ron finally got the guts to ask the question did he?" Harry asked rhetorically "Good for him"_

"_Are you going to go the wedding?" she asked_

"_No, I just don't feel too comfortable around people at the moment it's like everyone is made glass and I'm stone, one wrong touch and they'll shatter" Harry explained "That and parties were never my thing, years of being forced to sit through Dudley's birthdays while getting extra chores for your own tends to do that to you."_

"_How long do you plan on blaming the Dursleys, I know what they did was wrong but you have to let it go"_

"_That's easy for you to say" Harry snapped angrily "You didn't grow in a cupboard under the stairs, working as your relative personal house elf since just after you could walk, you didn't get thrown into that damned cupboard every time you did something freakish. So don't you dare lecture me about forgiving them."_

_Surprisingly Teddy stayed asleep in Andromeda's arms throughout Harry's ranting._

"_And despite what they did you came out of it a good person a hero"_

"_Yeah the wizarding world got its hero and all it cost me was a decent childhood free from being chased, degraded, being beaten up and the all-around general friendlessness" _

_Teddy turned over but otherwise did not wake._

"_Well your better than them now, you don't even have to associate with them anymore, your of age and have access to both the Black and Potter fortunes that's more than you'll be able to spend in a hundred lifetimes even in the muggle world"_

"_Well that's not strictly true" Harry chuckled his mood now lightening. _

"_Which part?" Andromeda asked confused "Don't tell you threw away your godfather and your parents fortunes?"_

"_No the being better than the Dursleys part" Harry assured still chuckling._

"_What did you do?" _

"_Let's see where to start?" Harry wondered "I used my fortune to get my uncle fired from his drill company, I paid a few of the neighbourhood gossips to spread some juicy rumours about Petunia, I got Dudley dumped into military school and various other things"_

_Andromeda was stunned at Harry's apparent vengeful streak._

"_They say money can't buy happiness, but it can buy revenge" Harry replied chuckling "I'm still thinking of ways to make them even more miserable"_

_Teddy finally awoke, but had sniffles._

"_What's with him?" Harry asked concerned_

"_A cold he's had it for days" Andromeda explained still slightly stunned at Harry's revelations._

"_Well I'd better go places to go people to see" Harry said his farewell and left through the door._

_Before he exited, he took one last look at Teddy._

'_Poor blighter I wish his cold was gone' Harry thought to himself before letting himself out._

_No sooner was Harry gone than did Teddy's sniffles suddenly stop and his nose cleared up. Andromeda was stunned at this and cooed at her grandsons' quick recovery neither she nor Harry making any connection to Teddy's recovery, she because she believed it to be a nice coincidence, Harry because he didn't know about it. _

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Next up for a visit was Kingsley Shacklebolt, the current Minister for Magic and currently renowned for bringing about Magical Britain's golden age. Somehow he made time in his schedule for Harry.

"_Harry" Kingsley greeted cheerfully in his booming voice "How are you? I still have that position in the aurors if you want it?"_

"_Thank you Kingsley but no thanks" Harry replied turning the offer down "I don't think I'm cut out for being an Auror after having thought about it."_

_Kingsley's cheerful face fell._

"_Any particular reason" He asked curiously. _

"_No, I just feel like I need to wander about for a bit" Harry explained "try to find myself you know"_

"_I understand" Kingsley nodded "Take all the time you need and even if it's something else you want, if it's within my power then I'll give it to you"_

"_So how are things in the ministry?" Harry asked "Is the Wizengamot giving you any trouble?" _

_Kingsleys face seemed to brighten a bit_

"_Surprisingly no" Kingsley replied cheerfulness entering his tone once more "Ever since Voldemorts defeat I've been able to eject all of his supporters both activate otherwise from all the important positions in the ministry, those that do remain are too afraid to speak out for fear of being branded Death Eater supporters, that's a double edged sword that I'll have to keep an eye on though"_

"_Indeed, the last thing we need is a witch hunt" Harr agreed "No pun intended"_

_Kingsley simply chuckled and began drinking some butterbeer._

"_Thanks to their silent agreement though many good things have happened, Anti-werewolf legislation gone, Pro-pureblood laws abolished, Dementor use at Azkaban banned, Muggle born registration act torn up and forbidden from ever returning " Kingsleys listed off the various things he'd managed to accomplish "Corruption in the ministry is at an all-time low for once, but much as we'd like we'll never truly root all of the corruption out we don't live in a perfect world unfortunately, but much good has been accomplished and it's all thanks to you" _

"_Me what did I do?" Harry asked confused, he had been distant for a while now so what could he have done to help with any of this?_

"_Well nothing major" Kingsley said sarcastically "You only defeated the darkest wizard of our age, endorsed me going into office, helped round up the death eaters foiled Voldemort time and again and generally became an all-around hero, you know small stuff like that" _

"_I told you before I'm not a-" _

"_Whether you like it or not you're a hero" Kingsley cut across Harry "Not just to me or your friends, but to everyone man, woman and child in the magical world of all origins. Hell some people are already calling you the new Dumbledore"_

_That soured Harry's mood._

"_I'm not Dumbledore" Harry snapped._

"_But you are a hero like it or not" Kingsley retorted "And Britain, no all the world owes its continued freedom to you, and you can't change that no magic can" _

_Harry simply sighed and brushed his hair back unconsciously. _

_"Well see you later Kingsley" Harry said his goodbyes and went out the door._

_Kingsley sighed and as he watched the reluctant saviour walk out of his door. He prepared to get back to work and looked to his stack of paperwork groaning. One of the downsides of being in charge was all the paper work. Kingsley took a form off the stack to do, only to find it fully filled in. He checked it over with his wand and found no signs of magic whatsoever. _

_Kingsley searched all through the stack and cheered as his paperwork for the entire week was completed leaving him with a lot time free form his secretary nagging him to get his paperwork done. _

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Then there was Neville who was currently visiting his parents in St Mungo's.

_Harry stood with Neville watching over the latter's parents, they were sleeping safe and sound it seemed that Voldemort hadn't cared much for people in St Mungo's and thus had left it mostly unmolested the major job that needed doing was undoing all of the pro-pureblood crap that had been spewed by Voldemorts lackeys all over the magical hospital. _

"_I like to think that they feel a bit better now that the one who did this to them is gone for good" Neville breaking the silence._

"_And she's not coming back ever" Harry stated firmly "She's were she belongs dead and rotting where no one will miss or ever mourn her"_

_The silence returned but Neville broke it again. _

"_What did they do with the bodies of Voldemorts army?" Neville asked "Voldemorts name was no longer a taboo, not that it would have any effect even if it was still under that spell, the very few of Voldemorts army that had survived were now imprisoned in Azkaban never to leave. _

_Amongst them were Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, despite their defection near the very end they still had committed crimes too great to ignore as such they had been trialled, sentenced and imprisoned receiving a life sentence like the rest of the Death Eaters. _

_Despite her actions in helping Harry in the Forbidden Forest, he couldn't bring himself to speak out to help her she and her husband had committed various crimes in their service to Voldemort and one good act does not undo a lifetime of evil. _

"_Last I heard they just piled the dead up out in the Forbidden Forest and burned them all" Harry replied "I heard the centaurs were planning on putting wards around the site to keep the evil spirits of the dead trapped there"_

"_Good riddance to them all especially her" Neville said coldly. _

"_Indeed"_

"_But it won't fix what she did to them" Neville whispered dissolving into sobs._

_Harry put his hand onto Neville's shoulder before turning to leave the ward. As he did he brushed his hands across the Longbottoms faces. _

_After Harry had gone Neville was snapped out of his sorrow by the echoing of a loud thunderclap and a bright flash throughout the room. _

_N-Neville?" a voice croaked._

_Neville looked and saw that his mother had spoken._

"_Yes mum it's me" Neville replied not expecting any answer._

"_Neville my son" she said again "You've grown so big and strong"_

_Neville was stunned; taking another look he saw that his parents' usual demented looks were gone. His father similarly had returned to his normal state of mind. With that the Longbottom family hugged each other tightly, they were re-united at last. _

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Last but not least had been Hermione.

_Harry sat on a desk opposite Hermione's she was currently the head of the Department of Magical advancement, a rather recently created part of the department of mysteries focused on advancing magical Britain culturally, magically and technologically. With Hermione in charge they had made significant strides including allowing items like mobile phones an laptops to run off of magic thus allowing them to work in heavily magical areas like Hogwarts and the Ministry. _

_Currently the bright witch was fiddling with a laptop. She had made sure Harry kept up with things in the muggle world. It seemed like a smart thing to do besides now Muggle studies had not only been updated in Hogwarts but it was now a mandatory subject. So wizards and witches would be able to blend in better when they were going through the muggle world. _

"_The strides we've made recently have been amazing, we already have a power source that can provide free clean energy ready for if the time comes when we rescind the statute of secrecy" Hermione explained excitedly _

_Harry was almost sad to have to ruin her good mood. _

"_So, how are things with Ron?" Harry asked the inevitable question_

_As Harry predicted Hermione's mood soured significantly. _

"_We didn't work out" Hermione explained bitterly "I spent some time after he proposed just doing some thinking and found out that we're two different people, I like books, and runes and getting things done, Ron likes sleeping and eating and just lazing about doing nothing. He has the emotional range of a teaspoon and we're just not meant to be. I'll tell him tomorrow morning, no matter what he or anyone says we're over and I don't think anything can or will change that, magical or otherwise" _

_Harry simply nodded as Hermione let out a cry of frustration. _

"_What's the problem?" Harry asked his friend hoping to keep the conversation going. _

"_This merlin damned laptop is the latest model and I can't figure out the problem its having, it keeps rejecting the magic that is sent through its circuitry which keeps causing the mana regulator to fry itself" Hermione explained with a grunt._

_Harry was lost, but Hermione was ultimately in her own world now so Harry decided that now was the time to leave. He tapped the laptop twice with his hand and left the room._

"_See you later Hermione" Harry said taking his leave._

_Hermione simply grunted in response, but after Harry had left the room she was broken out of her frustration by a whirring sound. She opened her eyes and saw that the laptop had turned on and was working fine. _

_Hermione took a look and saw that her problem was not only fixed but when she looked at her notes she saw the answer to the problem written down, in her own handwriting. Despite not remembering writing it down at any time. _

_She was skilled enough Occlumens to be able to block out memory charms. Hermione then thought as the news of Neville's parent's miraculously regaining their regular state of mind, Teddy's cold simply vanishing according to Andromeda and according to some reports the cloudy night sky in scot had simply cleared up without any wind at all._

_Hermione thought hard and her eyes widened in realization. She panicked and rapidly began writing things down, she had to work fast. _

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Meanwhile two beings with wings a handsome looking man and beautiful woman stood looking down at Britain through a viewing globe.

"Did you feel it Gabriel?" the man asked

"Yes I did" Gabriel replied "So it's really him; the time has finally come Michael"

"We should go find him fast" Michael stated "With all that's been happening the other factions have to realize that something's going on"

"If they get their hands on him first it could be disastrous, it could very well spell the end of Angels and Heaven itself" Gabriel said worriedly.

"Then let's go" Michael said as a bright white portal appeared in front of him and Gabriel.

With that the two Archangels vanished leaving the room empty. The globe continued to show a young man walking down the street; he had emerald green eyes and completely wild black hair and glasses.

Something seemed to dart around in the shadows unnoticed by the young man as walked down the road. The globe then cut off just as something began approaching the young man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Highschool DxD or anything in the DxDverse, any resemblance to any other Harry Potter/Highschool DxD fan fiction is coincidental and plagiarism is not intended. No flames please, constructive criticism only.**

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Harry was walking down the road in cool summer's night air. It was surprisingly cold for a summer as the weather most days and nights in summer for Britain had recently been on the warmer side of things. Suddenly Harry's walk came to a stop as his instincts screamed at him to move, Harry jumped backwards just in time as a blackish red orb exploded in front of him

"Aw I missed" The feminine voice said disappointedly "No matter humans are tastier when they're alive and squirming anyways"

"Who are you?" Harry demanded.

The owner of the voice came into view it was woman with an almost spider like lower half and red eyes.

"Oh forgive my manners" She or it giggled "My name is Lanis, not that it will matter to you for very long"

"Why are you after me? Harry asked "What did I ever do to you?"

"Oh why nothing of course" Lanis giggled "You see even though I'm a mid-class stray devil I'm still hunted, so I need more power to survive and I felt your power all the way in the south of France as I was munching on some stupid humans, with your power I could defeat even the Four Great Satans and best of all you haven't even awakening it yet, now hold still while I eat you"

With that explanation Lanis opened her mouth extremely wide and approached Harry, who cursed as he couldn't find his wand. As she got closer Harry began to panic, he felt a warm feeling welling up inside of his chest. The feel grew larger and hotter as Lanis got closer until it felt like his insides were on fire; all of a sudden a large booming resounded and bright light blinded Harry's vision.

He could hear Lanis screaming.

"NO WHAT IS THIS LIGHT?! She was screaming, clearly in agony "NO WAIT STOP, HELP ME SOMEONE PLEASE NOOO!"

The light cleared away and in Lanis place stood a greyish statue in of her in her place. Suddenly the wind blew and the statue crumbled away revealing that it was not stone but ash. The light had turned that Lanis creature into ash.

A few years back Harry would probably be upset that he had killed someone, but the reality of the war with Voldemort had not de-sensitised him but had dulled him to the shock that came with killing someone.

And considering this Lanis thing was trying to kill/eat him he wasn't sorry to see her gone. A steady clapping cut through Harry's disbelief at what had happened. Harry turned to see, a man dressed in shorts and a Hawaiian t-shirt?

"Now that was an impressive light show" the man whistled "But I take it that's your first time doing something like that am I right? Don't feel too bad she was only a stray devil she's killed hundreds before you she was basically no better than a monster."

"Alright so who are you then?" Harry asked rapidly looking for an escape route, once again cursing himself leaving his wand behind.

"Ah my apologies, my name is Rahab" The man introduced himself with a bow "I am a Fallen Angel"

With that a pair of black wings erupted out of his back and dim looking spear appeared in his hands.

"Now this is nothing personal, but a power like that could be a serious threat to us Fallen Angels so you have to die" The man said casually "So don't take this personally if you want to blame someone blame the god who gave these powe-AAGH"

Rahab had been interrupted by something; to be specific several something's that happened to be several bright spears made of light that were protruding through his chest.

A woman with curly blonde hair and a voluptuous figure wearing the whitest robes and most glorious silver wings Harry had ever seen was floating next to him next to him. She unlike the man had six wings. She was the most beautiful female Harry had ever seen and Harry couldn't help having a certain 'reaction' while looking at her.

"You have no idea how ironic that statement is" she deadpanned

"What the hell?" Rahab gasped through blood that was pour out of his mouth "Archangel Gabriel what the hell do you want with him?"

"Don't forget me" A man's voice interrupted the scene taking place.

Harry saw a handsome-looking man with long blonde hair and green eyes and twelve golden coloured wings growing from his back.

"Damn it Michael too" Rahab gasped through wheezing breaths "What could be so special about him that you two would come personally?"

"Just die, Fallen Angel scum" Gabriel responded coldly.

With that Rahab dropped downwards as Gabriel's spears vanished, his body disintegrated into nothing just as it hit the ground. The two other Archangels landed in fort of Harry gently and approached cautiously. The man held his hands up in a peaceful manner.

"Now I know you're not exactly trusting at the moment after nearly been killed twice but please trust me when I say that I wish to help you" Michael said in a soothing tone.

"Yes please" Gabriel interjected "Let us help you, you're in terrible danger as long as you remain like this and by letting us help you, you'll be helping us as well"

With the night Harry had had so far he knew this was a bad idea, but something in the back of his mind told Harry that he could trust these two people and for some reason Harry following this instinct.

"How can I help you?" Harry asked still preparing to bolt should these two prove hostile as well "Because you seem to be doing ok by yourselves"

"Well, the thing is you're kind of sort of well…um…"Michael trailed off.

"You're God's successor" Gabriel interrupted finally.

Harry's mind couldn't handle any more information and with that he passed out.

"Hmm he took that better than I expected" Michael laughed nervously.

"Indeed I thought he would either attack or try to run or something" Gabriel agreed.

"Well let's take him back home" Michael ordered "We want him somewhere safe were no-one else can listen in"

Gabriel lifted the boy-God off of the ground and opened up a bright white portal, she waited for a second looking at the person in her arms before she went inside the portal with her new cargo.

Michael stayed behind and narrowed his eyes at the seemingly empty street before entering the portal which closed behind him leaving no trace of the three ever occupying the street.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Harry awoke to find himself in a sitting position, now Harry didn't really make it a habit to sleep while sitting up straight or to sleep while sitting at all for that matter. He had several talents but this was not one of the and yet here he was awakening from sleeping while sitting up straight.

Harry blinked and cleared his eyes to find himself sitting on a golden throne with some sort of white fire burning near the back. Harry widened his eyes and leapt off of the throne.

"This is not happening" Harry denied "This cannot be happening, all of that was just a dream just a dream and I'll wake up any second now, any second"

"It wasn't dream" a familiar voice came.

Harry leapt around to see Michael and Gabriel again.

"Neither of you could possibly be real" Harry continued to deny.

"I'm afraid it is" Michael chimed in "We are Archangels of Heaven and you are God as in God from the Bible"

"That's absurd and impossible" Harry denied again "If you are one of George's pranks then very funny, you can stop this all now"

"We can prove that this is real" Gabriel assured with confidence.

"How?" Harry asked cautiously still convinced that this was some sort of joke.

"Just focus and listen" Gabriel instructed.

Harry reluctantly complied, after focusing for a few second she could suddenly hear millions of voice all asking and thanking requesting various other things echoing loudly in his head. Harry clutched his head in pain hoping the voices would stop.

"Alright, alright you've made your point" Harry said "Now make them stop"

'There are this many people who pray to god?' Harry wondered to himself 'I just wish I could hear at least one who truly deserves help'

Suddenly in answer to Harry's unspoken wish the voices vanished, all except for one.

"Thank you God for everything you have given me and I know that this is just a test of my faith. I promise to be faithful and perhaps someday you will forgive me of my sins. Amen." A young female voice echoed.

"Who was that?" Harry asked out loud "I wish I could see what she looked like"

Again Harry's powers responded by displaying a girl around 15-16 years of age with long blonde hair and green eyes. Her hair flowed all the way down to her back, with split bangs over her forehead and a single strand sticking out from the top, sloping backwards.

Her main attire consisted of a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents; a white veil was drooped over her head with light blue accents, a brown satchel slung on her right hip, and brown boots with black straps shaped in an X-shaped pattern. She also wore a silver crucifix around her neck

Michael shifted nervously at the image.

"So who is she?" Harry asked noting Michaels nervousness.

"That's Asia Argento, my lord she wields the Sacred Gear known as Twilight Healing" Gabriel explained "She was nun but was expelled from the church after she healed a devil"

"Wait three things" Harry interjected "First How did I become God? Second what's a Sacred Gear and Third why did she heal a devil was she defecting or something?"

"Well you remember the Deathly Hallows right?" Michael asked

Harry sighed somehow he knew where this was going.

"Well they don't actually grant true immortality or make you Deaths Master" Michael clarified "They actually test the one who manages to unite them and then they let Gabriel and I know if they have found someone worthy of being Gods Successor. They then release the large part of Gods essence that they had stored with in them. With that essence comes part of Gods memories of the Great War hence the nightmares you've been having."

"Well Sacred Gears are part of your system to enact miracles on Earth; they each have unique abilities and come in different types and categories, only humans or human hybrids are born with Sacred Gears. Angels and Devils can obtain them by resurrecting a human or human hybrid as one of their own." Gabriel continued "Though I have heard that Fallen Angels have devised a ceremony that can extract Sacred Gears at the cost of the owners' life."

"As for Asia well no she wasn't defecting far from it. In fact she's extremely devoted to God" Michael launched into his own explanation nervously "But we had to get rid of her, we didn't want news of what she had done to compromise people's faith, so we had to get rid of her."

"We're going to have a talk about this later" Harry glared at Michael who shifted nervously "So if I'm God, what now cause I really would like to get to helping this Asia girl."

The two Archangels looked at each other and nodded.

"Well first close your eyes and brace yourself" Gabriel instructed "We'll release the memories into you, after that Gods power should sort itself out"

A few seconds ticked by and suddenly Harry was seized by a headache, thoughts, concepts all flowed into his mind; Sacred Gears, Angels, Devils, Fallen Angels, Dragon Gods, Pantheons and many other things kept coming.

It was a strange feeling, knowing what or rather who he was now. He was Harry Potter but at the same time he was God. Memories flowed into him of a life he had not lived. Yet at the same time he had lived it, it got really confusing so Harry just tried not the think about it and got back to the problem at hand.

"Alright so, how do I do stuff?" Harry asked "Those memories didn't exactly come with a 'How To' guide"

"Well in theory you just need to focus on what you want to do and you should be able to do it" Gabriel explained unsure "There are limitations of course and because if every God out there was omnipotent then there probably wouldn't be universe around right about now. But be careful or you could end up hurting people unintentionally."

"Alright so, just focus what I want to do but watch my limits because I'm extremely powerful but not all-powerful, but be careful so I don't hurt anyone, got it" Harry focused for moment.

There a bright flash of light and Michael was smacked on the head by a large bronze washtub.

"Ouch" Michael exclaimed rubbing his head.

"Before you say anything I meant to do that, consider that part of your punishment for Asia" Harry said with a glare which silenced any complaints Michael might have had.

"Also we're going to institute a three strikes system before Angels can fall and they can only earn a strike if do something really bad, like Murder or something along those lines otherwise they get a lesser punishment" Harry ordered.

"Oh and do away with that stupid purification ritual thing it's voyeuristic and creepy. Also as long the angels get married beforehand then they can have sex with their husband/wife with no punishment. Make it so."

With those last orders Harry vanished in a white flash of light.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Harry had arrived in Japan almost instantly. He decided that he'd better find Asia fast before something bad happened to her. He wandered about the city for a little while asking people if they had seen Asia. He had conjured up a picture of her using his new powers. So far he'd been met with little success.

Ever since he arrived he had kept practicing with his newfound powers and he had found that wizard magic was like a simply parlour trick to him. He could even change his appearance, regardless of the fact that he was never a Metamorphmagus before, but he supposed that came with the territory of being God.

He decided to make him a few years younger so that he looked like a high school student. Eventually he got feeling tugging him towards an old abandoned church and ran as quickly as he could.

Harry made a shotgun appear in his hands and hoped he wasn't too late. Damn his saving people thing.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

The Fallen Angels and Exorcists were all gathered around the machine that would remove the Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing from Asia. Raynare simply grinned in anticipation, but was shaken from her thoughts by...gunshots?

Suddenly the room shook from what sounded like a thunderclap or an explosion. The Exorcists were losing their cool and even Asia was wondering what was going on.

Suddenly the door exploded off of its hinges after being kicked in by a westerner holding a...shotgun?

"You know how they say a Church is a house of God?" The westerner asked "Well I have just one thing to say to all of you"

He promptly cocked the shotgun.

"GET OFF MY PROPERTY" he yelled.

Raynare was frightened; hell most of exorcists were crapping themselves. She realised who she was staring down, the aura of sheer power and holiness he was putting out was unmistakable.

To their credit not all of the exorcists ran away in fear, some had attempted to fight but had been blown away by the shotgun which fired bursts of light instead of bullets, not that this made it any less lethal to anyone unlucky enough to be caught in the way. Raynare remained paralysed with fear.

Freed had decided to simply abscond, he may be crazy but he wasn't stupid enough to fight such a clearly overwhelmingly powerful enemy, whoever it was clearly outmatched everyone here, this guy had to be either a really powerful exorcist with a Sacred Gear or maybe a really high ranking Angel. Either way Freed was not sticking around to find out and he promptly jumped through a window smashing it in the process.

When all of her Fallen Angels and Exorcist subordinates had been dealt with Harry approached Raynare she almost ready to wet herself in fear. She could not move nor run away, Raynare's own fear prevented it.

"Now as for you" Harry declared in a booming voice "I strip you of your wings, I punish you to live as one of the humans you've tormented until such time as I deem you worthy of your wings"

With that declaration a burst of pain exploded form Raynare's back as she looked as her precious wings vanished into nothingness. She quickly found herself forced back in her Yuuma disguise once more.

Her Fallen Angel powers were gone as well, no light spears, no super human strength, no nothing.

After dealing with and punishing Raynare, Harry turned to the tied up Asia who was looking at him with wonder and tears in her eyes. "Is it really you, Father? Have you come to answer my prayers?"

Harry's eyes softened as he looked upon the girl who, over all the people in the world, did not deserve to suffer as she had and yet never lost her faith. If everyone in the world were even a tenth as pure as she was, maybe people like Voldemort would never exist.

"Indeed it is, my daughter," and wasn't it weird to call a girl maybe two years younger than him his daughter! "Despite all you have suffered, all you gone through, you have never lost faith. For that alone, you deserve my personal presence in your rescue."

Asia had been quickly untied and was kneeling before him, looking down humbly. "I-I did only as any good believer would do, Father. I'm nothing special and I-I," tears came to Asia' eyes as she remembered her ex-communication. "I sinned in healing that Devil."

"No," said Harry firmly. "Go-MY faith is based upon SALVATION and MERCY. To ALL and not just those who are Christian. In truth, YOU are perhaps my truest and most faithful follower, above even some of my angels."

Asia was shocked at his words and tried to humbly deny it. "F-Father..."

"And for that," Harry gently kneeled till he was at Asia's level, "I bless you as my True Holy Maiden as I haven't done since Holy Maria herself. May all those who gaze upon you know you walk with my grace and my favour. The one human who can stand as equal to even Archangel Michael himself."

With that, Harry laid a gentle kiss on her brow, infusing her with his holy energies and doing as he said. Now Asia would be capable of miracles beyond just her Sacred Gear as long as she maintained her faith. Her prayers would heavily damage Devils even if they weren't made for them specifically and she would be shielded from everything but the most Dark or powerful of attacks by the Holy Spirit itself.

As for Asia, she felt like crying in joy as she felt her God's favour descend upon her. It was everything the priests at the church said it was and so much more. She could feel his Love and Mercy cover her like a veil and she knew now that she could walk into Hell itself and He would be with her.

Harry froze as he felt three Devil signatures approaching and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Three Devils approach for some reason. It seems my rescue of you has not gone undetected and they wish to take advantage."

Asia looked up in confusion before an idea came to her. "Can you tell me who it that approaches, my Lord?"

Harry wanted to tell her just to call him Harry but decided that would be for another day. "Their names are Kiba Yuuto, Koneko and Issei Hyoudou."

Asia's eyes widened at the name of her friend and she looked up at God in supplication. "My Lord, I know I shouldn't ask but please spare them! Issei is my friend. I know he came only to rescue me and not for anything evil. He may be a Devil but he's a good man!"

Harry looked down at Asia for a moment before sighing and smiling down at her.

"Very well, Asia. I shall spare them and they shall not be harmed. However, I will send you somewhere safe while I speak to them. I shall come to you once I'm done." He turned and narrowed his eyes at the shaking Raynare. "As for you. You shall go with her and protect her with your life. Though she does not need it since she is protected by the Holy Spirit, consider this part of your repentance. Understand?"

Raynare nodded her head quickly; terrified he might change his mind and wipe her from existence.

With that done, Harry waved his hand and Asia and Raynare disappeared, leaving the church empty of everyone save him. Sensing the Devils approaching, a mischievous smile crossed his face.

"I can't hurt them but I never said I wouldn't prank them. Time to let the inner Marauder out."

He promptly set to work, first by summoning a Cossack and a bible.  
[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Issei burst into the church hoping he wasn't too late rescue Asia, but all of a sudden felt his body become wracked with pain as he heard a voice with British accent echo from the from the front of the church.

"And when He thus had spoken, He cried with a loud voice, 'Lazarus, come forth!' And he that was dead came forth, bound hand and foot with grave clothes, and his face was bound about with a napkin. Jesus said unto them, 'Loose him, and let him go.'" The voice finished reading the bible passage.

The owner of the voice was a younger foreigner around his age with black hair and green eyes wearing bleak cassock with pristine white gloves and a golden cross hanging down from his neck.

"Oh hello there" He greeted cheerfully seemingly only noticing the three devils now "Are you here for a blessing or to confess your sins perhaps? I'm afraid this church is still undergoing renovations."

The priest gestured with his arms in a sweeping motion around the church which had pieces of scaffolding in places.

"So congregation won't be starting for a week or two yet. But please come then and I'll be glad to serve all of your spiritual needs"

Issei stood up and glared at the priest.

"Who are you and where is Asia?" he demanded "What have you done with her?"

"Ah forgive me the name that I choose to go by is Kirei Kotomine, but you can call me Father Kotomine" The priest said introduced himself and gained a thoughtful look "Asia? Ah yes there was a young lady of that name here but she has since been…'re-located'"

"Where did you take her you bastard?" Issei demanded again.

"Now, now there's no need for such language" Kotomine admonished with a disappointed tone "Especially in a house of god"

Issei lost his cool and charged at the annoyingly smug priest.

"Hand her over right now!" Issei demanded with his fist raised as he closed in on the priest.

"Issei wait" Kiba called hoping Issei would heed him.

"Idiot" Koneko said simply.

The priest flipped through his bible nonchalantly apparently not concerned with Issei at all. Eventually the pawn closed in on Kotomine and his fist travelled on its path and…missed the priest completely.

Issei was stunned, it seemed as though the priest had not moved at all and yet Issei had missed. His fist was still extended past the priest's shoulder.

Kotomine simply gained a dark smirk and put his hand in front of Issei's face. Using his thumb as a base he moved his middle finger back and flicked Issei in the face, but this was no normal flick and Issei was sent speeding into the wall next to Koneko.

The priest then resumed flicking through his bible.

"Issei" Kiba called to his down comrade and summoned his sword "HOLY ERASER"

Kiba charged with Koneko at his side. Kotomine remained unconcerned.

"In the beginning was the Word, and the Word was with God, and the Word was God. He was with God in the beginning. Through him all things were made; without him nothing was made that has been made. In him was life, and that life was the light of all mankind. The light shines in the darkness, and the darkness has not overcome it" The priest read the bible passage.

Kiba and Koneko collapsed in pain at the holy verse skidding into a heap on to the smooth stone floor of the church. Even as the priest stopped reading the verse a holy aura began flooding the church. It was unmistakable, angels were coming and lots of them.

"Koneko do you feel that?" Kiba asked "Grab Issei and let's get out of here."

Koneko nodded and retreated to the entrance, the holy presence was getting stronger by the second, and they would be neck deep in angels if they didn't leave now. Kiba ran backwards keeping his eyes on the smirking priest.

"Can you not feel it?" Kotomine asked "The presence of god is all around us, he never truly leaves the side of those us that are truly faithful."

Koneko lifted up Issei who protested as she left the church with him.

"No let me go, what about Asia" Issei demanded.

"I'm sorry Issei but we can't fight angels, especially not this many that are coming" Kiba explained as the fled the church.

"Do come again if you feel like confessing your sins" the priests mocking voice called after them.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

As he watched the Devils retreat Harry couldn't stop laughing. Watching that boy try and charge him the flicking him away was priceless. He also thought his Kotomine impression was rather good.

Harry eventually brought his laughter under control and summoned a few more angels who immediately answered his summons.

"Yes Lord what is it you require of us?" one of them asked.

"I need a few of you to hold down the fort and get repairs on this church underway, and make sure the church is notified that this place is to have a priest attending to it" Harry ordered "I have some other business to attend to"

With those orders given Harry opened up a portal left through it.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Rias Gremory the heiress to the devil house of Gremory was not pleased. Her newest Pawn along with her Knight and Rook had gone charging off to the church to rescue a nun that Issei had befriended.

Apparently they had been expecting Fallen Angels but had been met with a priest or exorcist of some kind. He had completely wiped her pawn out with only a flick if what she was told was accurate.

Koneko and Kiba didn't get that far as the priest/exorcist had begun reading bible verses which had caused both go them too much pain to get close. On top of that Angels had prepared to enter the church and slay the intruding devils.

Luckily her Peerage had the sense of mind to retreat and thankfully weren't pursued. But still the fact that heaven would send such forces into her territory was troubling. She would have to speak with Sona about it in the morning.

Rias had reprimanded the three and sent them home.

"Are you worried about Heavens forces occupying that church?" her queen asked sharp as ever.

"Yes, why would they bother to make such a daring move into our territory like this?" Rias wondered "They haven't been this audacious in recent years so why now?"

"Heaven's finally on the move after all this time huh?" Akeno replied "Seems to me like something has happened to make them bold"

"I wonder what that could be though." Rias asked as she looked out of the window "I bet that priest thinks he's really clever"

"You mean Father Kotomine?" Akeno wondered "Is there something that bothers you about him?"

"The name is clearly a fake" Rias replied "It's the name of a fake priest in Fate/Stay Night. Which is a well-known fact so why use such an obviously fake name and what makes him so valuable that heaven would be willing to send angels to protect him? It doesn't make sense."

"Well it has always been said that the best hiding place is in plain sight" Akeno pointed out "And this could be Heavens way of saying 'We've put our people in near your territory, what are you going to do about it'?"

"No that last theory doesn't much make sense to me Big Brother always said that Heaven wouldn't want another war but he never did say why" Rias replied shooting the theory down.

"Well what else could it be?"

"I don't know but, I want you and the others to be on guard and watch for their next move" Rias ordered "I'll inform Sona if she doesn't already know"

"Of course president" Akeno said dutifully

"Oh and Akeno"

"Yes Rias?

"Watch yourself" Rias warned "There many Fallen Angels and stray exorcists in that church before Heaven occupied and whoever or whatever Heaven sent made them all run like they'd seen the Ouroboros Dragon coming for them in a foul mood."

"So you think the infinite dragon god is behind this little fiasco?" Akeno inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course not" Rias stated "If it was Ouroboros then Issei, Kiba and Koneko would have been vaporised before they could even get close, no we are certainly dealing with something powerful but nowhere near that powerful."

With that the conversation ended and Akeno left the room to carry out her orders leaving Rias staring up at the full moon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Highschool DxD or anything in the DxDverse, any resemblance to any other Harry Potter/Highschool DxD fan fiction is coincidental and plagiarism is not intended. No flames please, constructive criticism only.**

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Hermione Granger was not having a good day. Just yesterday she'd figured out that her best friend had gained some sort of power from the Deathly Hallows. Now he'd vanished and no owls could find him. She looked through all sorts of books many of which were still opened on her desk.

She needed to get a hold of him fast. Everyone had heard how the rain the day before yesterday had suddenly stopped and become sunny around London, Diagon Alley to be specific and that was only the beginning.

Last night the clouds in Scotland had cleared up allowing the starry sky to be seen unobscured, but only in Scotland and no strong winds were reported at the time, again reports were that Harry was present visiting Hogwarts at the time. Then Andromeda had told her that Teddy's cold had simply vanished as if the boy had never had it in the first place. After that Harry visited the minister and when he left all of Kingsley's paperwork was done.

Kingsley hadn't even used magic or any special quills either and Kingsley despite being a great minster hardly ever got his paperwork done and of course who could forget Neville's parents suddenly regaining their sanity? Despite the fact that experts had tried and failed to do the same thing.

People were saying it was a miracle and the same experts remained baffled. Once again her distant friend had been present. Of course how could she forget his visit to her, when he tapped the laptop she was working on his way out and suddenly her problem was fixed.

The laptop now ran perfectly and to top it all off Hermione knew how to avoid the problem in the future. It had taken long for Hermione to connect the dots. Harry clearly had a power of some sort and she had to warn him to leave for his own good before people decided to try and capture him to study his powers.

Hermione could only stall for so long before someone else with a few brain cells put two and two together and didn't get fish. But she was frustrated nothing she did could find her wayward best friend and the less said about Ron the better.

"Oh god"

Harry suddenly appeared next to her.

"Yes?"

Hermione then let out the world's loudest scream of surprise and Harry was on the receiving end the physical aspect of Hermione's shock.

*SLAP*

Harry rubbed his right cheek which now sported a red handprint on it. Hermione was holding her chest in an attempt to slow down her now racing heart.

"You know" Harry began slowly "I don't think I deserved that"

"You surprised me" Hermione shrieked "What the hell were you thinking you idiot? You're lucky I didn't curse you"

"Well you're the one who called me remember?" Harry replied

"No I said 'Oh God'" Hermione said slowly.

"Yes hello" Harry waved mockingly "Here I am"

"Harry I am not in the mood for jokes" Hermione growled "Do you know how long I've been trying to get a hold of you?"

"It's no joke and I've kind of been pretty far away" It wasn't technically a lie first he was in Heaven for a bit then he was in Japan.

"Harry I will say this once more ok?" Hermione said in her lecture voice "_You Are Not God_"

"No I am" Harry insisted "It's a long and complicated story involving the Hallows which are actually weaker than they were when they were created after use by humans, but after uniting them and being found worthy I'm God, like from the Bible. Ten Commandments, parted the Red Sea, Ten Plagues God."

"Did George slip you something?" Hermione asked really not in the mood games.

"No I can prove it watch this" Harry waved his hand and a bronze statue of Hermione reading a book appeared.

Hermione simply gave him a look of annoyance.

"I can do that too genius it's called magic" Hermione took her wand waved it and a statue of Harry holding a sword appeared next to Harry's statue of her.

"Alright how about this then" With a wave of his hand a small glass of a clear goldish liquid appeared on the desk.

Hermione dipped her finger in it and put it into her mouth tasting it. Her face still had annoyance on it.

"Champagne, again I can do that too" Hermione waved her wand and again a glass of champagne appeared and Hermione remained unimpressed.

Harry scratched his head struggled to think of something before a word in one of Hermione books caught his eye. 'Gamps Law of elemental Transfiguration'" Harry widened his eyes and smacked himself on the forehead.

"That's it" Harry exclaimed excitedly

"What it? Hermione asked beginning to get bored "You've decided to give up?"

"Nope try doing this with magic" Harry challenged and suddenly a large slice of a chocolate cake appeared on the desk.

Hermione's eyes instantly locked onto the cake, a glint entered her eyes and she licked her lips. Quick as a viper she grabbed the cake and bit into it chewing a large chunk while glaring at Harry.

"Harry James Potter" She growled after swallowing the piece of cake in her mouth "You know I have a sugar weakness"

"Do you believe me now?" Harry asked

"You could have performed some sort of alternate summoning method to get this or maybe it was disillusioned the whole time" Hermione attempted to rationalise the blatant disregard for the laws of elemental transfiguration.

Harry sighed to himself it was time to bring out the big guns.

"Alright try to explain this" Harry snapped his fingers and all of a sudden Hermione found herself sitting on something metal and hard.

She opened her eyes without knowing she'd even closed them and saw the Earth below her. She was sitting on a satellite, orbiting the Earth. She did the only thing a rational person would do in her position.

"WHAT HELL HAVE YOU DONE?" She screamed despite there being a lack of air in space for the sound to travel "HOW ARE WE UP HERE!?"

"Do you believe me now?" Harry replied with mirth in his eyes.

"YES YES NOW PUT ME BACK, PUT ME BACK RIGHT NOW!" Hermione demanded thumping Harry's chest.

Harry complied and snapped his fingers and both of them were back in Hermione's office/workshop.

"Alright" Hermione said after catching her breath "So let's say for moment that I believe your God don't you realise what this means?"

"I can throw a party at the Vatican and no one can stop me?"

Hermione gave Harry a flat look before grabbing hold of a book that was about forty centimetre's thick. She promptly slammed it on to his head for he could defend himself.

Harry rubbed his head, despite being God that had hurt a lot. He saw the unamused look on Hermione's face and decided to get serious…for now.

"No do you know how much good you can do with this power?" Hermione asked rhetorically "but never mind that you have to leave the country"

"Why?" Harry asked seriously

"Listen Harry despite the popular belief of some the Wizarding World is in fact not comprised of morons" Hermione explained "All these strange things that you've been doing eventually someone will start putting two and two together when they do they won't get fish understand?"

"Right up until fish and then you lost me completely" Harry replied

"Honestly, listen people will figure out that you have powers and when they find out that you're God, they'll start demanding things from you and even if you give them what they want word will spread and society will spiral into chaos and you'll never get a moments peace." Hermione explained with aggravation.

"Oh, well that is bad" Harry realised

"Gee you think?" Hermione asked sarcastically

"Oh alright I'll get going, I have something ready in Japan anyways" Harry stated sadly "But one last thing what are the laws like on summoning Devils?"

"In the wizarding world it's highly illegal and can earn you the death sentence. " Hermione replied "Its been that way for centuries because muggles started saying we got our powers from deals with devils, so it was made illegal everywhere to put a stop those misconceptions every ICW country complies with that law even the ones that aren't in ICW have that law and there's only very few countries that aren't ICW, in fact you can count them on one hand."

"Got it Hermione and thanks" Harry said in sad tone while handing Hermione a note "Goodbye, and this is the town I'm staying in just in case you want to visit. Just go to the church and ask for Father Kotomine"

Hermione took the piece of paper that Harry had given her and thrust it into her pocket.

"Father…" Hermione paused before glaring "Have you been watching Fate/Stay Night again?"

"….no?"

"Harry Potter" Hermione growled "Why are you impersonating a fake priest in an anime stroke Visual Novel and why are you dressed like said fake priest?"

"It's a great cover no one will suspect a thing" Harry defended himself "And besides its awesome as was the Visual Novel you said so yourself"

"Yes but that does not mean you should use such a blatant fake name" Hermione shrieked.

"It'll be fine besides its not like I'm calling myself Gilgamesh, who is awesome by the way" Harry explained with a grin.

"How dare you" Hermione said enraged "Everyone with half a brain knows that Saber is the best"

"Heretic" Harry accused pointing a finger at her.

"JUST GET OUT OF HERE" Hermione chucked the book she still had in her hand at him.

Harry vanished causing the book to slam onto the ground with a heavy thud. Hermione sighed before noticing the figurine of Saber in her battle skirt holding Excalibur in a ready stance sitting on her desk.

"Idiot" She sighed with a smile on her lips.

With her greatest concern out of the way she began clearing her books and notes about Harry away. Ready to resume her work, but she left the figurine where it was. A silent memento of her friend turned deity.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Harry re-appeared in the church; the people from the holy church had arrived and were being directed by the angels to begin fixing up the place. Harry was sure to maintain his Father Kotomine disguise as one of them approached him.

"Ah you are Kirei Kotomine correct?" one of the men asked

"Yes that is the name that I choose to go bye" Harry replied cheerfully

"So may I ask what your mission is here that warrants re-opening and renovating an abandoned church?"

"I am going to attend the local academy in order to assess the situation and keep an eye on the devil heiresses and their peerages that attend the academy" Harry replied with a smile.

"And you don't need backup?" The man inquired "What if you get into trouble?"

"If I get into trouble then our Lord God is all the backup I need" Harry replied with a smirk.

The man was lost for words; he tried to say something but eventually sighed and walked away. When he was out of sight Harry went into a back room and changed his clothing to match that of Kuoh boys' uniform and checked a nearby clock.

"Well time to meet my new classmates" Harry stated cheerfully "I'd better walk, I don't want to expose myself on the first day"

With that Harry left the back room and began making his way to the front door but paused just as he was about to open the large double doors.

"Oh that reminds me be sure to prepare a room for two females both close to each other"" Harry ordered "Asia Argento and Yuma Amano will be staying with me and attending Kuoh with me in a couple of weeks"

"Asia Argento" One of the men asked "You mean the wi-"

The man was cut off by long rapier-like sword embedding itself into the wall next to his head. He had not even seen the young man move. Everyone had stopped working to look at the scene, they were all stunned except for the angels who were unsurprised.

"If you ever call her that word again" Harry said with venom dripping in voice "It will be the last thing you ever say as an employee of our lord, am I clear?"

"Y-y-yes sir" the man stuttered fearfully

"Good, now back to work everyone" Harry said cheerfully as the smile returned to his face. He began whistling a cheerful tune as he left the church.

The man in question dropped to floor still in shock. The long rapier remained embedded in the wall. A warning and testament to the young man's strength.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

As Harry arrived, he saw the large school building. It was impressive but Hogwarts better. He had made sure to create fake records and to arrange everything for his 'transfer' to the academy. He had made sure that when he changed his clothes that he kept his golden cross out for all to see.

Harry wanted the devils to know he was there and if they didn't approach him then he had a plan to get their identities during lunch time.

He was to attend as a second year student and had already begun attracting attention from the students as he approached the main gate.

"Who's that guy?"

"Is he foreigner?"

"I didn't know we had a foreign exchange program"

"He's sort of handsome in an exotic way"

"I know way better than the perverted trio"

"Yeah but anyone's better than those three"

"True that's a given"

The mutterings continued even as Harry walked into the building.

_(AN: From now on whenever Harry is on school grounds or talking to someone from Kuoh until Rias and her peerage are told his real name I will refer to Harry as Kotomine or Kirei, just a heads up but this will stop when he leaves the grounds)_

Kotomine walked up to a teacher and spoke in perfect Japanese.

"Excuse me I am Kirei Kotomine" he introduced himself "I am new and transferring in, do you happen to know where my class is?"

"Yes you are in this class" The teacher pointed out "With Issei Hyoudou and Yuuto Kiba"

"Class 2-F, thank you ma'am" Kotomine then proceeded to make his way up the stairs nearby and went up to the next floor passing several students. Including one Kiba Yuuto who glared at him hatefully.

Kotomine simply gave him a smirk in reply; it looked like Kiba was doing his best to restrain himself as Kotomine entered the room and stood by the blackboard as he ordered by the teacher.

The bell finally rang as everyone went to their seats, some students looked at him with curiosity, some mostly boys including Issei and Kiba glared at him. Kirei simply smiled at them this caused some of the female students to blush.

"Now class we have a new student with us and I want you to make him feel welcome" the Teacher ordered "Now please introduce yourself"

"My name is Kirei Kotomine" Kirei said introducing himself to the class "It is a pleasure to meet you all"

"What the hell are you doing here you bastard priest?" Issei demanded standing up and slamming his hands on his desk, another bald boy stood up beside him.

"I resent that, my parents where happily married when I was born" Kirei retorted "Perhaps you should get your facts straight before making such accusations, Mr Pervert"

Kiba face-palmed at Issei's foolishness. More than a few members of the class laughed at Issei's stupid remark.

"Yeah well, we don't need any more pretty boys stealing all the women so go die asshole" the baldly demanded, he was a regular human and not even a threat Kirei concluded.

"Matsuda, Issei shut up" The Teacher roared.

She had decided enough was enough and tossed her eraser which smacked both perverts on the head bouncing on one after the other causing them to fall back into their seats before it somehow flew back to her hand.

Kirei was impressed; he had nothing to do with that, apparently the teacher was very skilled with that eraser which was impressive for a normal human.

"Now Mr Kotomine please sit there" the teacher pointed to a seat near the front row next to Kiba.

Kotomine took his seat and smiled at Kiba who simply glared at him more darkly. Having had enough of aggravating Kiba, Kirei focused on the lesson which had now begun.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

It wasn't long before lunch time rolled around and Kirei found himself sitting in the cafeteria. He was currently sitting in a place where he had a decent view of everyone else. So far he had only seen Issei, Kiba and Koneko. Some inquires had informed him that they were all part of the Occult Research Club, which seemed to be very exclusive in who it let me members regardless of the rule which said that no club may deny people from joining without very good reason.

So a plan formed Kotmine's head to identify the other devils in the academy. He smirked and clasped his hands together, invoked his powers and prayed.

"Oh lord bless this food that you gifted all of us Amen" Kotomine smirked.

The reaction was instantaneous, he had just blessed the food in the cafeteria and watched as several people reacted badly like they're eating spicy food that had just burned their mouths.

Kirei laughed internally, the devils were the entire student council and Rias Gremory then again that was fairly obvious considering she was a devil heiress and Akeno Himejima the vice president of the Occult Research Club. Kirei made note of all of the devils who seemed to try to sneak glares in his direction.

Kotomine simply replied with a smile which seemed to irritate them more. With his task accomplished Kirei finished his food and put his tray away. But not before he was confronted by Kiba Yuuto who was still sporting a dark glare.

"Ah Mr Yuuto have you come to confess some sins?" Kotomine asked receiving an even darker glare in return.

"Rias Gremory would like to meet with you, now if you please" Kiba growled attempting to keep his anger in.

Now that ruined his mood, Kirei had been ordered around a lot in his life as Harry Potter. Now that he had become god a mere devil dared to give him orders? He didn't like that not one bit.

"I do not take orders from you or your President" Kirei growled in return as Kiba quickly withdrew his hand which had been burnt as if it has been dipped in holy water "So you may inform her that I will meet with her when school has ended, understand?"

Kiba gulped; normally he would be more confrontational, as far his senses told him. Kirei Kotomine was a normal human, therefore not much of a threat and yet his instincts were screaming at him to leave, to be anywhere but here. It made no sense to him and was confusing.

So he decided that now would be a good time to inform Rias about Kotomine. So he decided to run, fast.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Kirei Kotomine had gone into a bathroom and changed his clothing after school had ended and everyone was going home. Now he was wearing a red long overcoat with a charcoal suit and black riding boots.

With this in place Kotomine proceeded to leave the bathroom and found his way out of the main building. A student was kind enough to direct him to the old school building, which was where the Occult Research club was based.

He opened the main door and walked into a luxurious room. All of the Occult Research Club members were present. Akeno was stood by Rias, Issei was sat next to Kiba and both were glaring at him and Koneko gave him a look that was clearly trying to assess him.

"Thank you for accepting my invitation" Rias said politely "Now can I ask what the Church is doing in my territory?"

"No you may not" Kirei replied simply

"Oh and why not?" Rias asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because it's simply not the business of devils what we in the service of the lord do on a world that is ours to begin with"

"It takes some nerve to speak like that to me" Rias replied with an annoyed tone "Don't you know what family I am from?"

"I do" Kirei countered "I simply don't care, because neither you nor your peerage is any threat to me whatsoever"

"That's a very bold statement to make" Rias narrowed her eyes "Perhaps you don't know who you're dealing with"

"Again I could care less about devils or how you rank yourselves" Kirei said sharply "To be perfectly honest with you, I suggest you simply stay out my business. I am here to assess the situation; after all do you honestly think that our side would let the Red Dragon Emperor go to your side without keeping an eye on him?"

"I see, so you're here because your side is worried" Rias said smugly

"Worried your funny Rias Gremory" Kirei chuckled "Not one of you in this room even rates a major threat right now and if we wanted we could simply assassinate your pawn and track down the Boosted Gears next host and take them our side, It's that simple."

The atmosphere in the room became far more tense at the threat. Kiba looked ready to leap into action.

"Is that a threat against a member of my peerage?"

"No, it's a simple fact" Kirei replied "Our side is in a much stronger position now, and frankly you would be wise to not underestimate us. We've already found a way to begin bolstering our numbers. I take it you've heard about Gods instruments the so called Deathly Hallows correct?"

"Of course every devil worth their salt has" Rias replied "The wand that God used enabled him to cast his miracles effortlessly was said to bolster ones power by an order huge magnitude. Legend has it that a low class devil could become as powerful as a high class devil with it. We've sought after it for centuries but it along with the cloak and stone that was said to be able to convert other beings into angels were all said to be lost in the human world and had their power weakened by human use."

"That is correct" Kotomine said "Except all three are now in our possession and they are back to their original strength"

"Why are you telling me all this?" Rias asked with a glare "What does your side possibly gain by showing your hand to us?"

"Who can say" Kotomine shrugged "Maybe it's simply the will of god, well this has been fascinating, let's talk again shall we"

With that Kotomine stood up to leave.

"By the way you sort of look like Archer from Fate/Stay Night with that coat" Rias said with a calmer tone "He is the best character from that series so I can't fault your taste"

Kotomine froze up at this and turned around shooting Rias a dark glare.

"How dare you" Kirei growled "Any mongrel with half a brain knows that Gilgamesh is clearly superior to that white haired emo bitch"

"What?!" Rias shrieked standing up and slamming her hands on her desk "Archer is clearly superior to that pompous windbag. Unlimited Blade Works defeats the Gate of Babylon every time"

"Maybe but Ea defeats all and nothing can stand against it" Kotomine argued back.

"Heretic"

"Mongrel"

"Moron"

"Dumbass"

"King wannabe"

"Rabid fan-girl"

Rias peerage didn't know how to react to their president quickly loosing character. Well most of them didn't Akeno found it to be quite amusing. Sparks could be seen flying from their eyes.

"We'll finished this another day Gremory" Kotomine stated "I will prove that Gilgamesh is superior to your pathetic Archer"

"Not if I prove that Archer is far greater than that pompous king you worship" Rias snapped back "And Kirei Kotomine real original alias genius"

Kotomine left through the door but not before muttering.

"It is on Gremory"

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Kotomine (Harry) had snuck into the Occult Research Clubs club room. It was later much on in the day after his meeting and Rias Peerage were currently out however Rias was currently asleep, a minor hitch but he put his plan into action. He found his target and began to sing.

"I've got a lovely bunch of Evil Pieces, dododododo,"  
Kotomine proceeded to open the window

"Here they are, all sitting in a row, doo doo doo,  
Bishop, Knight, All as big as my Thumb!"

Kotomine began tossing all of Rias remaining Evil pieces extremely far across into the distance, while being sure to replace them with a 'special present' for the Gremory heiress.

"I give them a toss,  
A town across,  
That's how Kotomine wins, bye-bye!"

Kotomine proceeded to fly extremely fast out of the window and into the distance.

-  
Rias woke up from her nap at a noise and wandered into the room where her Evil Pieces resided, she looked and froze at what she saw but not before letting out a squawk of surprise, her peerage suddenly came in startled by the loud noise.

"What's wrong Rias" Akeno asked before seeing what Rias had and began trying to supress giggles

"What's so funny?" Kiba asked before seeing the sight and not sure what to make of it.

Issei and Koneko had no comments either.

There where Rias evil pieces should be where instead miniature statues of Gilgamesh. In the Bishops place was Gilgamesh reading a book. In the Rooks place was Gilgamesh standing atop a castle looking outwards. In the Knights place was Gilgamesh with a sword in a ready stance.

"This means war Kotomine" Rias declared angrily.

Akeno lost all control and fell onto the floor laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Highschool DxD or anything in the DxDverse, any resemblance to any other Harry Potter/Highschool DxD fan fiction is coincidental and plagiarism is not intended. No flames please, constructive criticism only.**

**AN: Here we go apologies for spelling and grammar once again, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

A week had passed since Harry's meeting Rias and her peerage. They were very wary of him and for good reason. Harry hadn't exactly been sensitive to the feelings of that pawn Issei; normally he would have just told Issei that Asia was safe. Instead he was cryptic and generally a dick, while he did think the Kotomine impression was funny.

It didn't take long before Harry started having problems again. In the meeting he'd threatened to simply have Issei assassinated, that was completely out of character and Harry after he'd pranked Rias by replacing her Evil pieces began to realise that something was wrong. So he used his powers and searched inside himself.

It didn't take long before he realised the problem, Gods emotions. When God died he had a lot of resentment towards devils and it was very strong. Now those emotions which had transferred over along with his memories were beginning to bleed into Harry, hence his earlier threats.

So Harry sought to solve the problem, he'd set up a special ward for when Asia came with Raynare and began the process. He'd forced the negative emotions into a shadows form and began trying to pull it out. As he had initially though this proved to be easier said than done as the stubborn thing was desperately clinging to him and whispering into his mind now that it had substance.

Then the doors opened and Raynare walked in carrying a sleeping Asia. Thanks to the ward Harry had set up Asia was deep asleep. So she wouldn't see or hear what was going to happen tonight.

"What's happening to you?" Raynare asked slightly fearful.

"Don't stand there put Asia over on a pew and look in the trunk near the Altar" Harry ordered forcefully, wrestling with the shadow which was desperately trying to cling to hi return to its home inside of him and influence him once again.

Raynare quickly ran over to the pew at the front and lay Asia gently down on it. She then ran over to the trunk and pulled out a vial containing a dim orb of light.

"So what do I do with thing?" she asked inquisitively

"C-crush it in your hand, it'll also inform you of my situation" Harry explained "When that's done get over here"

The ex-fallen angel complied and crushed the vial. Suddenly she was filled with a rush of energy and a pair of grey wings erupted from her back. She marvelled at them before snapping out her daze running over to Harry, the shadow had started to struggle harder.

"Consider yourself on probation"

"What is this thing?" Raynare asked slightly repulsed by the shadow which squirmed and wriggled "Your vial only explained that your God's Successor after he died not what this thing is"

"Negative emotion, it's basically the resentment and hatred that god felt towards Devils and Fallen Angels during the war right up until he died" Harry explained still struggling as the shadow tried to sink back into him only for Harry to tug on it harder. "It's been influencing me making me more inclined to go old testament on any Devil or Fallen Angel that crosses me, I've been able to control it up until now. But now I need to get rid of it"

"So why me?" Raynare was curious "Why not have an Angel or Archangel do this?"

"Because as a Fallen Angel you have experience with darker emotions, even an Archangel exposed to this risks falling, and you can't fall further than you already have" Harry replied swiftly

"Gee thanks" Raynare said sarcastically

"If you feel comfortable enough to be sarcastic then you can work" Harry snapped "Now channel the power you use for light spears into your hands then grab this thing and pull as hard as you can"

Raynare sighed and complied, the power of light covered her hands she attempted to grip the shadow, surprisingly her hands found purchase and the shadow attempted to futilely struggle out of her grip.

"Now pull" Harry ordered and he began forcing the shadow out by pushing his own power against it.

The struggle went on for several minutes until eventually Raynare began feeling herself moving backwards. The shadow had gotten bigger; no it was losing its grip.

"We've almost got it" Harry gasped "Just a little bit more"

"Holy Crap this thing is strong" Raynare complained "What have you been feeding it?"

"Steroids and human souls" Harry snapped with a glare.

Suddenly the shadow lost purchase and it gave. Finally it left Harry and now was struggling in Raynare's grip. It tried and failed to attempt to use her as a new host and so resumed its squirming and struggling.

"Quick shove it in the trunk" Harry ordered trying to catch his breath

Raynare dashed over to the still open trunk, shove the shadow inside ad quickly slammed it shut.

"What's to stop this thing from-" that was as far as Raynare got as the sounds of chains echoed.

She looked and saw a large amount of chains now crisscrossing the trunk keeping it tightly shut. This didn't however stop the trunk from jumping up occasionally; clearly the shadow didn't like its new home.

"Oh never mind" She deadpanned

"So now that you've gotten Gods darkness or whatever out of you what do you plan to do now?" Raynare inquired

"I plan to make peace between the three factions" Harry replied now feeling his power returning "But first I need to get Heaven back to full strength and then I'll deal with the other two factions. I'm pretty sure none of them wants war either and with the war mongers pretty much gone peace is quite viable it just requires someone to make the first step."

"Even with it viable that doesn't mean that the Devils or Fallen Angels are going to give peace for nothing Devils especially are selfish and are going to want something" Raynare pointed out.

"Don't worry" Harry replied "I have a feeling that a great opportunity will present itself to take care of the devils soon enough and Azazel if I'm right should be easy enough to deal with, according to my memories besides being a pervert he always was the inquisitive type, so I'm pretty there's something I can offer that will placate him and he's pretty peaceful too so that helps."

"If you say so" Raynare responded with a sigh

"Oh and don't think I won't be keeping an eye on you" Harry warned "You abuse this chance you won't get another"

"I understand perfectly" Raynare gulped

"Good, I've prepared Asia's records for school I just need an alias for you" Harry stated

"Put me down as Yuma Amano" Raynare said with a sigh, she was not looking forward to seeing that pervert Issei again, especially considering their last encounter.

"Don't worry" Harry said reassuringly "The Devils won't try anything during the day and they don't have the balls to attack this place. So you're going to be fine"

"I'm not so sure of that" Raynare mumbled mostly to herself

"In sad you'll be fine" Harry felt a bit better now that he could finally talk without having God from the Bible's emotions influencing him "Now take Asia to her bed and go to sleep yourself"

Raynare sighed and went over to Asia and gently lifted the sleeping nun up. With that she walked down a corridor and out of sight.

When she was gone Harry looked at the trunk containing the shadow. Even with Gods power the shadow couldn't be purified or destroyed as it was not in a form that could be destroyed yet. For now all he could do was lock it away and hope for the best.

He couldn't risk stashing it in heaven just in case t managed to get to an Angel and infect them or worse one of the Archangels and anywhere else risked discovery by unsavoury elements, so it best to keep it where he could keep an eye on it.

Also he made a mental note to ask Raynare about her name later on. Hopefully it was not just a coincidence.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

The night had gone as quickly as it had come and Harry or Kirei Kotomine as he was known at school was standing outside the gate with Raynare also known as Yuma Amano (AN: She'll remain Raynare when she is referred to) and Asia Argento all in their respective uniforms.

"So this is school, it's so big" Asia remarked in wonder

"Meh, its ok I suppose" Raynare said with a sigh "I just wish I didn't have to come back here"

Oh relax "Kirei said cheerfully "Nothing will happen to you, none of the devils will dare attack you in public with so many witnesses."

"Maybe but I don't Issei will care much for consequences when he sees me with Asia" Raynare responded.

"Look you're a female right?" Kotomine sighed "Use that to your advantage and make sure you Asia stay with the crowds. You'll be fine."

"And what will you be doing?" Raynare inquired with a raised eyebrow

"I will be continuing my prank war with my arch rival Rias" Kirei explained "I have to be on guard for her revenge prank because I got her yesterday with a stampede of goats"

"Goats?" Raynare said in confusion "How on earth would you even...You know what I don't want to know. Just please don't get me involved in this"

The bell rang signalling everyone to get to class.

"Come on its class time and you two are in the same class as me" Kotomine said cheerfully

"And just how you know-?" Raynare was cut off as a thought came into her head and she mentally face palmed

"Oh god, right" Raynare deadpanned.

"I just read the teachers minds" Kirei explained "Oh and remember both of you no revealing my true identity. I am Kirei Kotomine as far as everyone here is concerned, even the devils have no idea of my true identity and let's keep it that way for now, understood?"

"Yes sir" Asia and Raynare said in stereo although Raynare sounded less enthusiastic than Asia did.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

As expected Issei was not happy to see his ex-girlfriend Yuma that only he and his devil companions remembered. But he was happy to know that Asia was safe and sound, but not that she was hanging around his murderous ex-girlfriend. So to try and keep her safe he was quick to confront the two at lunch time.

"What do you think you're doing with Asia?" Issei demanded of the Fallen Angel turned bodyguard.

"Hello to you too darling" Raynare greeted sarcastically

"Do you two know each other?" Asia asked in confusion

"Yeah she's the reason I became a devil in the first place" Issei explained angrily as the memory of the night Raynare killed him came through his mind.

"Well that's all in the past now dear" Raynare said with a grin now emulating Yuma's voice "I've been told to keep this nun safe so that's what I'm going to do, so hands off pervert."

"I won't let you hurt her, you evil bitch" Issei growled taking a step towards Raynare

"Not so fast _darling_" Raynare warned "If you take one more step I swear I'll scream for help and you'll find yourself neck deep in sexual harassment and assault charges."

"But I haven't even-"

"That's right you haven't _yet_" Raynare pointed out "And even if you don't who do you think this crowd of people will be more inclined to believe, me the sweet innocent new girl or you the well-known pervert?"

Issei froze and looked, several girls in the crowd and some guys were giving him unhappy looks. Some of the guys even looked ready to pounce; even some of the kendo club had their shinai ready should he make a wrong move.

"That my darling is what we in the biz call checkmate" Raynare said smugly

This was when Asia had had enough.

"Come on stop it" Asia yelled with surprising assertiveness "I don't know what happened but, Yuma is my friend and without her you and I wouldn't have even met Issei. She called me here originally and gave me a place to live. So can't you at least accept her as my friend? I'm not asking you to be friends with her but are you going to let something that happened and wound up giving you a new life make you abandon our friendship?"

Issei thought for a few seconds, on hand Raynare had killed him. On the other Asia was right without Raynare he and Asia would never have met. So after thinking it through he came to a conclusion.

"Alright Asia" Issei said finally "I'm not going to forgive Yuma, but I won't let her come between our friendship ok?"

"I'm glad" Asia said happily "I knew you'd see it my way"

Issei noted that for moment Raynare looked slightly unhappy but the expression was gone as quick as it came. So knowing that Asia was safe he walked away to find Kiba and tell him the good news.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Meanwhile Kirei Kotomine was opening his locker, he swiftly stepped aside, dodging a spring loaded boxing glove.

"Really Rias the old boxing glove in the locker trick?" Kirei sighed disappointedly "That's a really old one; I thought you could do better than th-"

Kirei was interrupted as he pulled on the glove to remove it only to be covered neon green paint. He stood stunned for a moment before using his powers as luckily no one was around to clean himself off.

'Very good Rias' he thought 'I'll have to think of a good one for this'

Kotomine paused his thinking as he heard voices coming from the student council room. He swore he heard the name Kotomine mentioned so he withdrew his invisibility cloak from his pocket. One of the perks with being god was that his pockets were bigger on the inside.

He then put the cloak over himself and felt the world change around him. At full power the cloak had the ability to phase the user out of the current dimension making them unable to be detected by the five main senses and allowing them to pass through solid objects. But years of use by humans weakened this to mere invisibility.

Harry however had taken the time to re-charge the power of the cloak restoring it to its full glory. So he snuck through the wall and listened in on Sona Sitri and her peerage. He was in fact the topic of discussion.

"About Kirei Kotomine have we discovered anything about him besides what Rias told us?" Sona asked

"No ma'am" Sanji said "We've been so far unable to discover anything other than that he lives at the previously abandoned church along with the Fallen Angel Yuma Amano a.k.a Raynare and the stray nun Asia Argento who wields the Sacred gear Twilight Healing"

"So a Fallen Angel and a stray nun" Sona said thoughtfully "Any possibility that he's affiliated with the Fallen Angels?"

"No president" It was Tsubaki that spoke up this time "When Kotomine first came to town he was seen storming the church by some of our familiars with only a shotgun, shortly afterwards the stray exorcists in the church were seen fleeing. Among them one Freed Sellzen who is well known for his capacity for violence no matter what the odds. It would take something very powerful to make him flee"

"And yet all of our senses say that Kotomine is nothing more than a mere human" Sona replied "He's so weak that- Bulla blah, bulla blabity bulla bla"

Everyone eyes widened at their president suddenly uttering gibberish. Sona didn't look pleased either, Kotomine simply held in snickers as he continued to mess with Sona.

"Blabity blab bulla blah" Sona was unable to get anything understandable out "Kaa kaa poo poo. PEE PEE"

The student council didn't know what to make of it and most tried to keep grins off of their faces for fear of their president's wrath.

"Ahem" Sona cleared her throat and glared daring her peerage to say anything "Judging by his accent I'd say he's from Britain and my tiny little nipples are from France"

The student council looked mortified, Sona tried to regain her dignity.

"Alright so in conclusion-" Sona was cut off once again as Kirei placed his hand under his armpit and began doing armpit farts which came from Sona in the form of real ones.

* Ffffppbbttbbbt* Sona went red unable to hide her embarrassment anymore * prrrt* * prrrrrrrvt* *THPPTPHTPHPHHPH*

The last one lifted up Sona's skirt revealing her black panties causing the male members of her peerage to get nosebleeds, much to her displeasure. Which she was quick to demonstrate on the males. The females however could help themselves and burst out laughing at their stoic presidents' rage and embarrassment.

With the student council president sufficiently embarrassed Kotomine left the room stealthily and went down the corridor before taking the cloak off and stuffing it in his pocket. He laughed to himself before checking the clock.

"Hmm its home time" Kotomine observed "I think I'll pay Rias a visit, without her knowledge of course"

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Rias Gremory was staring down Riser Phenex her unwanted fiancé who had come to try and force her back to the underworld. Suddenly a cold gust of wind blew throughout the room dissipating Risers hot aura which had filled the room after he threatened to kill her peerage.

Akeno asked what everyone else was thinking.

"Say were those windows open before?"

Akeno was correct two previously unopened windows had seemingly opened themselves. Thinking back to the past week, only one person could have done this with only a single reason. But she was too late; as she opened her mouth to shout a warning through the windows came a barrage of...pies?

Yes pies of every flavour came pouring through the window and missed Rias and her peerage entirely, instead they began pelting Riser and his entire peerage. Cream, chocolate, apple, blueberry, cherry and many other flavours covered the arrogant phoenix and his peerage head to toe.

Within moments the barrage ended and a paper plane flew in one of the windows to be caught by Akeno. She unfolded it and read out the message that was written on it.

"Dear Rias, I hope you enjoyed my Gate of Piebylon, Love Kotomine P.S. this message will become a duck in three seconds"

After three seconds the piece of paper did become a duck, to be specific a Rouen duck. Rias couldn't help it and soon she was holding her chest laughing as was the rest of her peerage. Even Grayfia was struggling to hold back the smile on her face.

"QUACK" the duck sounded out indignantly, it promptly flew out of Akeno's hand and over to Riser who had just finished removing the pie from his upper body. It landed on his head and decided to take a dump on his head.

Riser responded by attempting to incinerate the duck. This only caused it to multiply into fifteen ducks which all began taking craps over Risers Peerage, much to their disgust and frustration.

Rias peerage was in stiches but Rias herself had managed to get herself under control. The source of her constant frustration and rival this past week had just inadvertently provided her with a small avenue of hope for freedom.

"You know Riser I don't think your good enough for me" Rias declared to which Riser narrowed his eyes "After all you were just humiliated by what most likely was a human who used only pies and ducks. So why should I marry someone like that?"

"Alright then we'll have a Rating Game" Riser yelled angrily as his peerage attempted to clean themselves off "I'll even give you two weeks to prepare for your defeat"

Rias couldn't keep the grin off her face.

"We'll see who defeats who Riser" Rias responded confidently.

Risers retort was cut off by a noise from above. Everyone looked to see that the fifteen ducks had settled into the rafters above. One of the ducks let out a Quack that sounded suspiciously like the word 'Ready'. All at once the ducks turned around so that their backsides were facing Riser and his peerage.

"Quack" (Aim)

The ducks all seemed to get a better lock on Riser and his peerage

"QUACK" (FIRE)

All at once the ducks began bombarding the Phenex scion and his peerage with their waste in an seemingly endless barrage.

"Aghh ugggh"

"This is disgusting"

"Ew gross"

These were just some of the complaints of Risers peerage.

"This isn't over Rias" Riser declared angrily not by a long sho-ugghh some it went in my mouth"

With that Riser quickly retreated through a magic circle. The ducks stopped their…business as soon as Riser was gone.

"Well" Akeno giggled finally getting herself under control and wiping a few tears of mirth away from her eyes "It seems Kotomine isn't all that bad after all is he president?"

"No he isn't Akeno" Rias agreed while Kiba and Issei were still laughing "Not bad at all for a priest"

'Thank you Kotomine' Rias gave her thought out to the priest/prankster/rival 'you just bought me some much needed time and just maybe if I'm lucky, my freedom form that lewd phoenix wannabe'

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Meanwhile a certain wizard/god/priest and an ex-fallen angel were running away from the old school building.

"That was priceless" Raynare said through bouts of laughter "Did you see the look on that shitty stuck up devils face?"

"Yep that was priceless" Harry agreed as the two left the schools grounds "Oh by the way did you record it?"

"Got it all right here" Raynare held up a phone with a recording of the prank in HD "Uploading and done, pretty soon the entire underworld will know of Riser Phenex's humiliation"

Secretly Harry was glad, that Riser was gone. No one got to antagonise Rias but him. Nobody and if he had anything to say about it, that was how it was going to stay. The two eventually saw Asia waving at them.

"Hi guys, where were you two?" Asia greeted cheerfully "I've been waiting all this time"

"Oh we were just delivering some pies and ducks to a bird enthusiast" Harry explained with a smirk

"Yeah I don't think he was too happy though" Raynare said also smirking

"Oh and why do you think that?" Asia asked with concern

"Because his feathers were all ruffled by the end of our 'delivery'" Harry said "And he smelled awful too almost like he'd been rained on by bird poop"

(AN: yeah bad joke I know so sue me)

Raynare couldn't it and she along with Harry cackled madly which only added to Asia's confusion s they continued on ahead.

"h-hey guys" Asia yelled in panic "Wait for me

So the healing nun ran to catch up with the former fallen angel and the wizard turned god.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Highschool DxD or anything in the DxDverse, any resemblance to any other Harry Potter/Highschool DxD fan fiction is coincidental and plagiarism is not intended. No flames please, constructive criticism only.**

**AN: And here is chapter five, sorry if it's not as funny, but this was pretty much the mandatory boring filler chapter. **

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Harry had returned to Heaven a bit after his stunt with Riser. He left Raynare to watch over Asia and more importantly that damned shadow.

When Harry had finally returned to Heaven, Michael decided to introduce him to the Seraphs short for Seraphim also known as Burning Angels. They are Angels who are guardians of the Throne of Heaven. They were also the ones maintaining the system used by the God from the Bible following his death.

But now that Harry was in the driver's seat that was no longer necessary. The members of the Seraphs are the Archangel Michael, Gabriel, Raphael and Uriel, who were also known as the "Four Great Seraphs", equal in power to the Four Great Satan's of the Devils. The other six Seraphs were Metatron who apparently was currently living as a ninja in the human world due to his fascination with the craze, Sandalphon who was Metatron's twin and Raguel, Raziel, Sariel as well as Remiel.

Things in Heaven ever since Harry's decree about the three strikes before falling system and abolishment for the need for that creepy purification ritual. Some of the angels were not as uptight as they used to be, that not to say all of them changed overnight some of the lower ranked angels still walked around like they had a steel rod firmly up their assess but that wasn't important.

The real kicker came from re-production; apparently one of the many couples had become pregnant. This was thanks to Harry being God, because apparently God was needed in order for Angels to re-produce the normal way.

Certainly Angels could do 'it' without God but even if they did then nothing would come of it no matter how hard they tried so that made the act kind of pointless. Especially when you take into account that Angels who were supposed to be benevolent, pure beings who didn't or weren't supposed to anyway, act selfishly or needlessly and who were supposed to carry out the will of God.

All in all everything looked much better, Angels could finally re-produce normally and with the stone Harry could change any human he wished into an Angel. Of course it would defeat the purpose if he changed people that had no wish to be angels. An unwilling soldier was generally useless in battle, and heaven didn't need cannon fodder it needed good useful troops.

Another more concerning matter was the shadow that Harry had pulled out fo himself and locked in that trunk.

So far Harry had not been able to work out a way to destroy the shadow. Though not through lack of trying, nothing seemed to affect the damned thing. He had tried demonic and holy power, none of the elements did any good, nor metals both known and unknown, lava, acid, the core of the sun, a black hole, a hyper nova and countless other destructive forces had all failed to even damage the damned thing to it.

"This is so frustrating" Harry growled angrily as he sat on his throne overlooked the rest of Heaven "I need that thing destroyed quick because I doubt that it'll just stay locked in that trunk forever"

Harry stood up to greet them but was interrupted by a ringing coming from his pocket. He withdrew a golden cell phone which was playing 'the golden king' as a ringtone.

"Hello?" Harry greeted

"_Hey its me_" Raynare was the caller and it sounded like she was groaning "_We have a proble-urgh_"

"_Stop moving I can't heal you if you keep moving about like that_" Came Asia's voice

"What's the matter" Harry asked with an urgent tone

"_You know that thing you kept in the trunk?_" Raynare inquired "_Well it escaped_"

"Damn it, I knew it would happen eventually but not this quickly" Harry replied "Did it manage to get to Asia?"

"_No it seems like it can't possess humans_" Raynare said with a thankful sigh "_Or Sacred Gear bearers at least_"

"No humans sounds plausible" Harry replied "Because even with a Sacred Gear, this thing would need a lot of energy to survive in its current state, and humans don't provide what this thing can feed on but supernatural beings can. It's like a leech sucking on blood from a mouse, it can do but the mouse would die quickly"

"_Well its long gone from here_" Raynare said "_I last saw it heading east out of town in a sort of formless shadowy shape_"

"Thank you for the heads up Raynare" Harry said gratefully "Oh and Raynare one last thing"

"_What is it?"_ Raynare asked warily

"Luna Lovegood" Harry said simply

"_Eeep_" was the quick response and the sound of the phone being hung up.

Harry smirked, Raynare had said more with that one sound than she ever meant to. Harry's suspicions were confirmed, which meant he had to protect her, no matter what. Harry sent out a mental call and stood up.

Michael walked in along with Gabriel and the other two Great Seraphs after a few minutes of waiting. Harry then turned his attention to the angels in front of him.

"You called for us my Lord?" Michael asked diligently.

"Yes we have a dire situation that is occurring on earth" Harry said seriously

"What is the problem sir?" Gabriel asked a serious look overtaking her soft features

"A shadowy negative force is running loose in the human world somewhere and it has the power to potentially take over and bring out the negative traits of supernatural including Gods"

The Seraphim gasped and chattered amongst each other worriedly.

"Silence" Harry ordered causing silence to call across the room "Now no angels are to leave Heaven except for urgent or critical assignments, additionally those who are on earth and have completed their assignments are to find the nearest angel still on assignment and are to pair up with them and keep an eye on each other. Also any angel that shows signs of falling or possession….is to be immediately terminated. That is Gods order. The three strikes system will still apply in heaven but any Angels returned are to go through a thorough mental, physical and spiritual scan before being allowed back in. Also have someone go and retrieve Metatron, or if you can't then have someone keep an eye on him. Additionally have two Archangels keep guard over Azrael's casket at all times; we do NOT need something happening to Azrael right now. Only I personally may come anywhere near that casket, now am I understood?"

"Yes, Sir" the Seraphim all echoed as one

"Good now go and good luck" harry said "Oh and alert our allies in the other pantheons. Especially make sure to get word to Amaterasu and Odin"

The Seraphim all scrambled to go and carry out Harry's orders. When he was finally by himself he felt something rolling down his cheek. Harry put a hand to it and saw water?

"Oh and Michael"

The Archangel stopped in his tracks as did Gabriel for some reason

"Make that you…" Harry gulped and reluctantly continued "Prepare 'Gods Thunder' for immediate use"

The Seraphim all froze and gasped and began muttering amongst themselves again in terror.

"Gods Thunder?" Michael gasped "B-but My Lord that hasn't been used since the start of the Great War, that weapon was part of the reason the conflict ignited in the first place. The other factions might see it as an act of aggression another war could start."

"I'm sorry but thing is simply that dangerous" Harry said trying to keep strength his voice, so he turned away to face the throne "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it"

With that the Seraphim left to carry out Gods orders.

"Tears, but why?" Harry asked "Why am I crying?"

It seemed like Harry potter was not devoid of humanity yet. What he didn't realise was that his tears were for the pain that was to inevitably come. While Harry Potter the God steeled himself and had prepared himself, his angels and his friends to withstand the oncoming storm. But Harry Potter the teenage boy and human wizard wept for the pain and suffering that he knew that a darkness that he had unintentionally unleashed onto the universe was about to inflict.

Harry needed a break, so he teleported to earth to visit his favourite devil and her peerage.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Issei was allowed to activate his Sacred Gear which he was initially forbidden from using since he got to the mountains. Issei was allowed to use it now but what was he supposed to do with it?

"Your opponent will be Kiba."

"Yes."

Kiba came forward after Rias ordered him to do so. He then stood in front of Issei who was slightly alarmed that he had to fight Kiba.

"Issei, activate your Sacred Gear before the spar. Yes... Start the fight two minutes after you activate your Sacred Gear." Rias instructed

"Y...yes."

Issei made his Boosted Gear appear on his left arm just like Rias ordered him to.

"Boost!"

[BOOST!]

The Sacred Gear made a sound after my words, and he felt power coursing through his body. With this Issei felt his power double.

Then after ten seconds.

[BOOST!]

Issei's power doubled again. He felt the Sacred Gear giving more power to his body. Its okay that his power was getting doubled, but there are things that he needed to keep in mind when he used his "Boosted Gear".

Initially he thought that there were no limits to his powers, but that was not the case. Once Issei activated his Boosted Gear to see how far he could increase his power.

But after a few minutes he fainted. The reason was simple. Issei's body couldn't handle the power when it increased. Then afterwards Issei asked Rias she explained.

"For example think that you are a truck. If you carry more pack more than the truck can carry what would happen? It won't be able to move right?" Rias explained "The same thing applies here; too much power and you'll pass out."

The package was his powers that were doubling. If the quantity of package keeps on doubling, then the truck will decrease in speed and by the end it won't move. So in other words if the power gets too much, then it puts stress on his body. That's why he fainted.

Issei's body is a vessel which couldn't withstand the increased power. That's what happened when Issei activated it for a few minutes. Even if there are no limits to the Sacred Gear, the user which does have limits. That's the Sacred Gear's weakness.

Well, it's more like his weakness. It's not the Sacred Gear's fault. Issei was the one that made the 20th power up after the president ordered him to power up. Then Rias ordered him to stop his Sacred Gear.

"Let's go Boosted Gear!"

[Explosion!]

This sound also represents the stop of the power up and acts as a stopper. Once the power up stops, he could fight with that power for a certain time. The length of time he can use it however depended on his actions during the power up. The more he moved, and the more he attacked, then the less amount of time he had.

This also affected Issei's stamina, and if he in a tired state, then the time will also be shorter. One of the ways to use this Sacred Gear is that he didn't receive any damage. So right now when he had no damage and was at full stamina is the best time to use the gear.

Issei's power was growing while was getting a boost, but it is still unstable compared to the time when he stopped the boost to use the power up for a limited time.

If Issei moved around too much, there are risks that it might change him back to his normal self. So it's better to stop the boost then use the power up.

It would also be wise to run and hide while getting a boost. Now, his body is in an unthinkable state because of the two minutes boost. The power that he felt within his body wasn't normal.

"Issei, I want you to fight Yuuto in that state. Yuuto, I will leave you to be his opponent."

The two faced each other; Kiba had a determined look on his face and held his wooden sword in a ready stance.

"I won't go easy on you" Kiba yelled

"Good" Issei replied

With that signal Kiba seemed to vanish, his sheer speed astounded Issei as he remembered that Kiba was the knight and that gave him a serious speed advantage. He appeared just above Issei who managed to only just block Kiba's strike with the Boosted Gear, the knight remained in place just long enough for Issei to kick him away.

"Ok try using it all on him now" Rias ordered

Issei opened the hand of the Boosted Gear and small red orb the size of rice ball appeared.

"Gah that's all I have?" Issei complained

Kiba began charging for a second attack.

"Trust yourself" Rias said

Issei went for it and punched the orb which suddenly turned into a huge red beam. Kiba's eyes widened as he tried to get out of the way. He made it mostly but was clipped on the shoulder and flung away like a rag doll. The beam didn't stop and kept going until it tore a large chunk out of a mountain nearby.

"Looks like it worked" Akeno chuckled

"You broke the mountain" Koneko deadpanned

Meanwhile a certain figure who was watching the training in a nearby tree. Chuckled and snapped his fingers planting a suggestion in the unknowing Rias mind.

"Alright everybody" Rias exclaimed "That's enough for today now let's all go have a nice warm bath"

The Figure chuckled even as a golden cross dangled from his neck.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

"Ah" Rias groaned pleasurably as she settled into the bath alongside Akeno and Koneko "Now this feels good after a long day"

The girls were separated from their male friends by a fairly high and solid wooden fence. Of course this didn't stop Issei from trying to peak, much to Kiba's dismay.

"Say Akeno?" Rias called to her Queen

"Yes Rias?"

"Do you think my breasts have gotten bigger?" Rias asked holding her boobs for emphasis

"I don't know let me check" Akeno waded over to Rias

"Eh, I've seen bigger and better" Came a comment from above

The girls looked up to see Kirei Kotomine leaning forward while still balancing on top of the wooden fence perfectly. Rias face promptly went red and gathered the power of destruction in her hands.

"Rot in hell you annoying, perverted bastard priest!" Rias growled and threw the orbs at her nemesis.

Kirei jumped and dodged them twisted his body to avoid the orbs skilfully all while in mid air. Before landing on the fence again, with a disappointed expression on his face.

"Tsk tsk tsk and you kiss your mother with that mouth Rias?" Kotomine tutted wagging a finger at the heiress.

Her reply came in the form of another larger orb which he dodged again. Several more orbs and dodging later and Rias was out of breath.

"A-ke-no" Rias panted out "get *gasp* him"

Akeno focused on the priest and managed to stop laughing at her president.

"Sorry but perverts have to be punished" Akeno chuckled as her S-mode activated "It's nothing personal"

Kotomine close his eyes and breathed even as Akeno charged her lightning up with a grin on her face. He pointed two fingers towards the men's side and the two fingers of the other hand towards Akeno.

Akeno sent the lighting at Kotomine who took it and directed down his arm.

"Wandering Priest: Secret Technique" He chanted sending the lightning into his stomach "Lightning Rod"

The lightning then left his stomach and went out the other arm, directly to the fingers which were pointed at a certain perverted Sacred gear user.

"GAAAAHHHHHHHKKKKZZZTTT" came Issei's cry of pain

"Ufufufu, oopsie I didn't know he could do that?" Akeno giggled "My bad"

"If it bothers you that much then I'll get naked too" Kirei said "As a priest I am above earthly desires of the flesh after all"

This was an outright lie but they didn't need to know that.

With that Kirei jumped down into the girls section and disrobed showing off his well-toned body (thanks to the power of god). Rias began drooling and Akeno seemed to be mumbling under her breath while Koneko was blushing and trying not to get caught sneaking occasional glances.

Issei's groans at the unfairness of the situation could be heard along with Kiba's sighing.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Later on Kotomine had decided to just take a shower. When asked why he said that he had walked a long way and wished not to smell up the place. Of course secretly he had teleported to the location using his powers as God but Rias and her peerage didn't know this.

"What is this guy even doing here?" Kiba asked with annoyance.

"Oh Rias" Kotomine called from the shower "Where's the soap?"

"We don't have that for showers. We have a special cleansing powder" Rias replied having now calmed down from the earlier escapade.

"The hell is cleansing power?" Kotomine asked with confusion.

"It's that yellow jar with powder in that looks like sugar" Rias replied

"That sounds awesome!_" _The sound of a jar being opened was heard and the sound of pouring could be made out"Bah! This tastes nothing like what you just said!"

"OK, I change my mind. This is pretty funny" Kiba said with amusement

"Is that the beta male?" Kotomine asked with annoyance

"No, Issei just got here form the infirmary!" Rias said as Issei entered the room with a groan, his burns still hurt.

"Oh Lord above, they're breeding!"

"Ufufufu, Are you sure we can't keep him Rias?" Akeno asked chuckling "He'd certainly lighten the mood of our little group"

If one listened at the door closely they would be able to hear the sounds of someone snapping their fingers. Rias suddenly got a glazed look in her eyes but it left as quickly as it came.

"Uggh, I'm going to take mud bath, just tell me when he's finished and dressed" Rias sighed and went off into another room.

Soon enough the shower was turned off and after the sounds of a towel being used and a few seconds, Kirei exited the shower donning his priest robes once again.

"Hmm where did Rias go?" Kotomine asked

"She went to take a mud bath Akeno explained politely "I think she might be a bit stressed"

"Oh well it's a good thing you didn't join her" Kirei said

"Oh and why that?" Akeno asked with a raised eyebrow and smile

"Because I slipped something into her water when she was training with you all earlier that takes away ones sense of smell and it should be wearing off about now" Kotomine explained

"But what does that have to do with not joining her?" Akeno asked with confusion

Kirei simply smirked and looked at the door that Rias had entered. He went closer to it and motioned for everyone to do the same, curious they obliged him and listened.

"Ahhh" Rias squealed joyfully "Now this feels better, its like the mud is washing away all my *sniff sniff* uggh what's that smell?"

Rias could be heard sniffing loudly.

"Oh it's awful" Rias complained "It's almost like…like...dog"

"You didn't" Akeno said with an amused look

"I'm afraid I did" Kirei confessed

"AAAAGHHHHHH THIS ISN'T MUD ITS DOG CRAP BUT WHO WOULD?" Rias paused her scream for moment "KOTOMINE YOU ARE DEAD!"

"And that's my cue everyone" Kirei said before running for the door

Rias was quick to give chase heedless of her naked body half covered in..well you know. She flung the power of destruction at her target who continued to dodge her shots.

"STAY STILL AND DIE" Rias shrieked in anger

"I'm afraid I can't do that" Kirei called back "Who would look after my church if I died"

"JUST STAY STILL YOU LECHEROUS, ANNOYING, FAKE PRIEST" Rias shrieked again

Akeno lost control of herself and began laughing at the scene of her normally collected president flinging orbs of destruction at one of the few beings able to annoy her so much. Akeno though couldn't be happier; it seemed that her president was able to be happy even at a time like this, even if she didn't show it.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

The night passed quickly and soon it was morning again. Kotomine had just finished taunting and defeating Kiba and now he was facing Issei who had deployed his boosted gear. Issei tried use his Sacred Gear to attack Kotomine who once again jumped out of the way lazily.

"Come on boy stop trying to hit me and hit me" Kirei taunted with a smirk.

Issei roared and threw another punch which shattered a tree but missed its main target once again.

"Come on I know trolls with more grace and speed than you" Kirei mocked frustrating Issei even more.

[BOOST!]

Issei's power increased and he tried to punch Kotomine. His punch only grazed the priest who leant backwards of the way, taking some his hair with it.

"So it is you" a voice echoed form the boosted gear "It's been a long time"

"Ah Ddriag" Kirei greeted with a grin "Its been a while"

"I take it these people don't know who you are?" Ddraig asked "I guess I can keep it to myself for now"

"So, Ddraig, are you still into Salsa dancers?" Kirei asked with a grin.

"You are not going to let me forget that, are you? It was one time, one!" Ddraig groaned.

"Nope" Kirei snickered "I am so not going to forget a certain incident involving three hundred gallons of ketchup either."

"Hey! Damn you, how do you feel about me reminding you about a certain foxy flame of yours?" Ddraig snapped back with annoyance

"Hey we were only friends" Kotomine snapped back "And besides we never got past the flirting stage"

"Yeah right" Ddraig scoffed.

" And as I recall" Kirei continued "You're the one who screwed up that time when we tried pranking Albion"

"Oh for the love of-" Ddraig growled "It was a great set up it was not my fault"

"How was it a great set up?" Kirei demanded "it involved mystery meat and a hundred and forty jars of mayonnaise. That's not a Prank that's just weird"

"It would have been hilarious if that bastard white dragon had just gone where I'd planned" Ddraig whined "How was I to know that he'd change his plans at the last second?"

"Your his rival, that sort of thing should occur to you" Kirei shot back

"You know what, screw you" Ddraig said now sulking.

Issei was stunned having not gotten a word in during the conversation. He was surprised that there was something alive inside his Sacred Gear.

"W-ait just a second now" Issei stammered stunned "There's someone inside my Sacred Gear and you can talk?"

"I can do more than talk" Ddraig replied "I can articulate"

That was how Issei discovered the presence of the Welsh dragon inside the Boosted Gear. Kirei walked away and decided that it was time to leave.

"So who is Kotomine really?" Issei asked "You seemed really familiar with him"

The whole peerage leaned in interested in the dragons reply.

"That guy is…" Ddraig paused as the peerage leaned in closer "A wandering priest"

They all face vaulted and let out groans of annoyance at being denied answers once again.


	6. The Wandering Priest vs The Phoenix

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kirei Kotomine Harry Potter or Highschool DxD or anything in the DxDverse, any resemblance to any other Harry Potter/Highschool DxD fan fiction is coincidental and plagiarism is not intended. No flames please constructive criticism only.**

**AN: Here we go apologies for spelling and grammar once again; I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also I have hidden a Backronym in this chapter see if you can find and decipher it. Trust me it's not that hard to find. Also Lupin Horror was kind enough to donate a snippet to this chapter. A cyber cookie to anyone who can figure out which part it is. **

**Also another thing I just to make it clear that no there will be no slash in this and also I am not homophobic. Any content that may seem like such is played purely for laughs and no offence in intended to anyone. If this offends you then you know where the back button is in your browser I presume?**

**Also after getting over 100 reviews I have decided to include a special scene, I won't promise that it's going to be funny but I hope you enjoy it all the same**

**Also I'm afriad my updates are going to have to slow down for this story now as I wish to get Moon Cell out of the way. BUt I promise it is not being abandoned especuially not with the reception its had so far.**

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

The crimson haired switch princess opened her eyes and surveyed the devastation around her. Lying against a wall a few feet away was her loyal knight Sir Kiba Yuuto of the Fang Blade, draped over him was his loyal companion the Hellcat Koneko.

"So Switch Princess Rias Gremory" she looked and saw her enemy, he was clad in his usual spiky black plated armour, his emerald green eyes hone with maliciousness under messy black bangs "Have you finally realised your foolishness of little 'crusade'?"

Rias shakily stood up, in one hand the villain held the sacred Thunder Priestess Queen Akeno.

"This wasn't foolishness" Rias declared "My quest was to free the world from your tyranny; people aren't your playthings to with as you please. Azrael Kotomine"

"I think the Lightning Queeny here would disagree with you" Kotomine sneered "After all when you convinced her to join you it all too easy to destroy her temple and turn all the priests and priestesses into monkeys. They make for great amusement when they throw own their faeces at each other. Especially considering that they once were priests of the highest calibre."

"It's because you use your power to torment others that I went on this quest to stop you" Rias shouted with determination

"Oh please" Kotomine rolled his eyes "No one can defeat me, not the gods, not the old ones and certainly not you, you've failed. Just look around you. Your knight his and his kitty cat have been beaten, The Priestess Queen has been defeated" Akeno was tossed aside like a ragdoll "And even your trump card the Breast Dragon Emperor has been _crushed"_ The villain promptly slammed his armoured foot onto Issei's head an ground it into the dirt before kicking him away.

"Face it Princess, you've failed"

Rias closed her eyes about to let despair set in. Then all of a sudden something warm grew in her chest.

'_You're a great person with a kind heart princess, I'm glad to pledge my loyalty to you'_

She heard Kiba's voice.

'_If Kiba think you good person then I'll come too'_

Koneko's voice echoed as well and the feeling grew.

'_Ara Ara I think the temple can do without me for a while and besides, your Breast Dragon Emperor seems like a lot of fun'_

Akeno's voice came next and the feeling grew stronger

'_Huge and I'm not just talking about your boobs, you're warm and kind and compassionate. So let's do this'_

The feeling grew stronger as Issei's voice finally joined the others and the feeling in Rias chest felt like it was about to explode.

"You're wrong" Rias replied finally "My friends may be down but they're not out, even now they're giving me their strength and they're telling me that I can win this and change the world back to the way it should be."

"HLEEAAHHHurkurkBLLEAAHH"

Azrael suddenly bent over and out of his mouth came a liquid rainbow as it collected on the kittens, rabbit and bunnies could be seen wading in the impossible pool of rainbow colour vomit. After he was done Azrael wiped his mouth and grinned

"Are you finished?" he asked mockingly "Because I'm kind of allergic to these stupid powers of love and friendship speeches. Seriously I'd rather go back to the abyss than have to hear one more of those again. Countless fools before you have made those speeches and they all wound up the same way"

"Well they didn't have what I have now" Suddenly a light enveloped the Switch Princess and a sword appeared in her hand. It had a platinum grip with a crystal blade that reflected every colour in a kaleidoscope.

"Oooh shiny, but it does matter sword or no sword you can't beat me I thought we'd covered this already" Azrael said boredom summoning a sword with a black handle and blood red blade into his hand.

"It's time for you to learn Azrael, that people are not toys for your amusement and the world doesn't care about your sick jokes because you aren't funny" Rias declared charging the villain

"I AM HILLARIOUS AND I'LL SHOW THAT LIFE IS THE ULTIMATE JOKE AND DEATH" Azrael roared charging at the switch princess "IS THE PUNCHLINE"

They jumped at each and their sword met and….everything went black.

...

"Rias what did you that for" Harry complained eating a banana "It was just getting good"

Rias looked at him unimpressed with the TV remote in her hand standing behind the sofa Harry was sitting on.

"That show is degrading and humiliating" Rias replied angrily

"But I like it" Harry whined "Besides that was just the movie that they wanted to do before the show itself came out."

"Its stupid name for a show" Rias yelled "The Switch Princess, The Breast Dragon Emperor and the Deathly Trickster? It's humiliating and I'm going to get them to stop this show if it's that last thing I do"

Harry had finished the banana he was eating and threw peal over the sofa.

"That show is banned from this house end of discussion" Rias turned and began walking away "Now get off of your lazy AAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEK *kersploosh"

Rias slide on the peel and went crashing into the bathroom before a splashing sound was heard.

"What the hell?" Rias cried furiously "Why is their rainbow coloured liquid in the bathtub?"

"Oh that's a special thing I was experimenting with" Harry explained "You didn't fall in it did you?"

"Why?! What's wrong this stuff?" Rias demanded as more splashing sounds were heard

"Oh because it changes colour of clothes, hair, skin, nails and every other part of the poor sucker who goes into it and the effect doesn't wear of for three weeks" Harry explained

"AAAAAGHHHHHHHHH!" Rias screamed in rage, she was not pleased.

Rias came charging out of the bathroom with an enraged look on her face. Her hair was blue, her skin orange, her clothes were a bright purple, her nails were a rainbow of colours and in her hand was an orb of the power of destruction which was coloured a bright pink.

"COME HERE!" Rias shrieked and began tossing orbs at Harry who jumped away and dodged.

"Now Rias calm down or your face will be stuck that way" Harry warned as he ran

"GET BACK HERE" Rias demanded "HARRRYYYYYYYY!"

The chase spilled out into the street as an enraged devil and a wizard turned god ran down the street.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

(AN: And now back to our regularly scheduled story thanks again for all the encouragement everyone)

Harry sat upon the throne of Heaven once again. He had observed Rias Rating Game against Riser Phenex. She came close to winning her freedom from that grilled chicken and it looked like victory was at hand, but unfortunately Issei's body gave out and Riser proceeded to give him a thrashing.

Naturally Rias compassion won out and she begged Riser to stop and ultimately she forfeited the game allowing Riser to win. Though Harry was surprised, he had expected Riser to win but it was not skill or experience he resorted to but trickery in order to win.

Harry did not like where this was going, only one person was allowed to make Rias cranky and psychotic and that was him, not some stuck up fried chicken wannabe. So Harry went down to earth donning his Kotomine disguise once again, he knew what Issei was planning and had to intercept him.

Issei Hyoudou had offered his arm to Ddraig in exchange for the power he needed to hopefully rescue Rias. He was currently walking past the Kendo clubs changing room when suddenly he was grabbed from behind. The next thing Issei knew he was inside the changing room looking up at the kendo club who didn't look pleased to see him.

"DIE PERVERT" came the righteous fury of the kendo club.

Their Shinai rained own upon Issei and all went black.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

"Now if anyone has an object-"

The wedding was suddenly interrupted by a voice echoing through the chapel everyone even Rias peerage looked confused, but Akeno was holding back giggles as she recognised the voice. Rias began going red, though whether from embarrassment or anger she was not sure as only one person could possibly own that infernal grating voice.

"What if god was one of us, Just a slob like one of us"

"WHO DARES TO SING THAT INFERNAL SONG ON THIS HOLY DAY" Riser snarled angrily.

"Just a stranger on the bus"

Suddenly a young man Caucasian man clad in a tuxedo, came bursting in through the doors. He then proceeded to walk down the aisle drawing the attention of everyone. Some guards tried to stop him, only when they charged at him he moved swiftly like water and they slammed into each other knocking themselves out. He did all this while carrying one Issei Hyoudou who was currently unconscious while being held in a fireman's carry over the man's right shoulder.

"Trying to make his way home, just trying to make his way HOOOOOOOMMMMMEEEEE!"

The man came to a stop at the altar; he reached into the wedding cake, tore a chunk out and took a bite of it.

"Dear lord this cake tastes awful" Kotomine complained as he spat out the cake onto Xuelan's shoes. He then tossed the slice in his hand away where it landed on Yubellana. "Also" Kirei had stolen a glass of champagne and had taken a sip of it only to spit it out all over Siris's own dress. All three girls quickly cried out in outrage over their ruined shoes and dresses.

"And this champagne tastes like goat piss and you do _not_ want to know how I know what that tastes like" This caused some of the guests to cringe at the mental image that entered some of their minds. Some even tried smashing their heads against nearby objects to try and remove the image.

"Oh and before I forget" Kotomine said thoughtfully "Here fang man catch"

Kirei promptly spun Issei around and tossed him by the back of the neck towards Kiba. The unlucky knight was too surprised to do anything as Issei landed on top of him and their lips met. Much to Akeno and Koneko's amusement and everyone else's shock. Issei chose this moment to wake up but too late as Koneko had taken out a camera and had photographed the kiss. Issei was quick to separate from the pretty boy knight and begin shouting for mouth wash while spitting and trying to get Kiba's taste out of his mouth. Kiba was of course trying to do the same thing.

"Ufufufu oh my Kiba, I didn't know you swung that way" Akeno said teasingly "Whatever will the girls of Kuoh think when they find out that their Prince has 'those' feelings for Issei of all people?"

"Wait I minute I don't have those feelings for anyone" Kiba tried to defend himself "Especially not this guy"

Issei and Kiba both began denying any such feelings for each other while Akeno turned back to Kotomine.

"Say how did you get Issei unconscious?" Akeno asked curiously

"Well you know how they use a karate chop to the back of the neck in order to knock people out in the movies?" Kirei asked cheerfully.

"Yes?"

"Yeah that didn't work for me so I just tossed him through an open window into the girls changing room while the Kendo club was changing" Kirei explained as Rias and Koneko sweat dropped "Then I just retrieved him when they were done with him"

"Ufufufufufu, well that's one way to go about it" Akeno giggled.

Kotomine then returned his attention to his current undertaking and wiped his hand all over Risers tuxedo which only served to infuriate the prideful devil even more than he already had been. Everyone was stunned at the sheer balls of the person crashing the wedding. Sirzechs wasn't sure, but at least he'd probably get a good laugh before his sister was chained to Riser so he did nothing.

"Ah Rias, you didn't send me an invitation so I thought I'd wedding crash. I hope you don't mind" Kotomine asked rhetorically

"What are you even doing here?" Rias demanded furiously "This is worst possible place for you to be right now. Don't you know where you are?"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO INTERRUPT MY WEDDING?" Riser demanded sick of being ignored

"Oh right, you must be Riser Phenex right?" Kotomine asked "Well I'm Kirei Kotomine and I'm here to challenge you for Rias"

"And why would I accept such a ridiculous challenge?" Riser demanded

"Because" Kotomine pulled out a sword shaped like a long Keris "If you wager Rias I'll wager Excalibur Rapidly, and as I recall the devil laws say that anyone of any species can issue a challenge for a desired item or person as long as the devil who currently holds the desired item or person accepts"

Everyone gasped in surprise.

"One of the seven Excalibur fragments"

"Do you think Riser will do it?"

"Anyone who had that would be the fastest devil in the underworld"

The murmurs continued, greed flashed in Risers eyes.

'Hook, Line' Kotomine thought

"I'll even let you use your entire peerage to fight me" Kotomine said sweetening the wager further.

"Deal" Riser declared.

'And Sinker' Kotomine thought maliciously chuckling to himself

"What are you doing?" Rias asked frantically "He'll kill you"

"Now Rias I know this is difficult for you but" Kotomine said pausing dramatically and grinning at her "Have faith"

Rias simply sighed as Kotomine winked at her.

"Fine it's your funeral" Rias said hopelessly.

"Let's begin so I can claim my prize already" Riser demanded.

"I was just thinking something similar" Kotomine replied.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Kotomine looked across at Riser's peerage with a shit eating grin on his face. A few of those watching shuffled nervously, a little daunted by the seemingly care-free priest that faced off against the peerage of the immortal Riser Phenex like so.

"Before we begin, I'd like to do a little reading if you don't mind." Kirei said, before clearing his throat.

He pulled out a small purple book with words embossed on the front. One of Riser's peerage paled as she read the words 'Yubelluna's Diary'.

"April 2nd. Dear Diary, today was possibly the most embarrassing day of my life. You see, I was out with the rest of my lord's peerage, enjoying a day of rest and relaxation when, suddenly, the most gigan-" Kirei was cut off by a shriek from Riser's 'Bomb Queen'.

"Stop! Stop! I'll do anything, just don't read another word!" She cried.

Kotomine grinned at her, his expression looking decidedly like that of a shark that smelled blood in the water.

"Will you surrender?"

"Yes, yes, I surrender!" She wailed.

'Lord Riser's Queen retires'.

Kirei sighed and threw the diary to one side carelessly. He looked at some more of Riser's peerage, his gaze focused on one in particular. "Hey, you! Yes, you. You know, there's a saying. It is said that the best way to conquer your fears is to face them and I, by the grace of God, am willing to lend a hand."

Kirei Kotomine then brought out a large sack from... somewhere. The sack seemed to be wriggling and squirming. Kotomine threw it to the girl he'd been talking too. She caught it hesitantly, and peered inside.

She dropped it with a scream, and its contents spilled everywhere. Spiders, large spiders, scattered in all directions. It was a pity that the girl who had caught the sack had arachnophobia, wasn't it?

'Lord Riser's Rook retires'

"A-Attack!" Riser cried, overcoming his stupefaction at the casual way in which that damnable priest overcame two of his best without even actually attacking them.

At the front of the charge were two young girls, each one carrying a chainsaw.

"You know," Kotomine said to them. "It is very dangerous to run with scissors in hand, and I'm sure chainsaws are no better." The two girls were almost upon him, but then the strangest thing happened.

All three of them tripped.

Kotomine tripped backwards, out of the way of the chainsaws, and the two girls tripped forward, towards each other. Let's just say that the results... weren't pretty and leave it at that, okay?

Up in the audience, Lord Phenex, father of Riser, performed an action that many humans know as a face-palm. This wedding had gone from okay, to strange when that priest showed up, to downright ridiculous.

Those first few eliminations in that battle were probably, loathe as he was to say this, the most sensible of the 'battle' so far. Even calling it a battle was pushing it, it was a one sided slaughter where one side hadn't even drawn his weapon yet!

Where had that miniature swamp come from? What in the blazes were those strange sweets that the charismatic man had been able to convince the girls to take? The less said about those rather rude fireworks the better!

Was it normal for a devil to want to pray to God? Because right now, he was damn near on his knees wanting this to be over. He looked out over the battlefield, and found that the priest was looking right at him. He winked.

Pretty soon Kotomine and Riser were the only ones left in the arena.

"So how are those odds looking again?" Kotomine asked cheerfully

"DIE YOU DAMNED DIRTY HUMAN" Riser roared tossing a huge fireball at Kotomine who simply vanished and re-appeared.

In his hand was Excalibur rapidly, Riser internally face palmed for forgetting that sword.

"You missed" Kotomine pointed out in that annoying tone

"BURN TO ASHES" Riser threw fireball after fireball at Kotomine only for him to dodge them in the most annoying way possible.

"Woopsie you've gotta be quicker than that" Kotomine taunted.

"BURN IN HELL" Riser yelled ironically using all of his power to send a huge inferno barrelling at Kotomine.

It seemed to consume the priest and Riser began cackling maniacally at his apparent victory only to hear a disappointed sigh.

"Well this got boring fast" Kotomine lamented as he stepped out of the fire, his Tuxedo only mildly singed "I'm afraid play time is over Mr Phenex you lose"

With that Kotomine withdrew a long rapier out of his sleeve and held it in his free hand. He dashed at Riser and was at the devil before he had time to even defend. Kotomine then drove Excalibur into his...crown jewels and slashed it upwards into his head. But Kotomine wasn't finished he used the rapier to do a straight line from one of Risers Shoulders to the other forming a crucifix on Riser which burst into light.

Riser stumbled out from the attack he wasn't finished quite yet. But he was beaten and burned and his regeneration wasn't working properly for some reason.

"N-now wait, please we can come to some sort of agreement" Riser begged fearfully as Kotomine approached him. "We can work together"

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard that bit from some other random guard who tried to stop me from entering the chapel. Now let me put this in a way you'll understand, I'm about to blow my load all over your insides" Kotomine replied with a glare as he readied Excalibur Rapidly.

"What the-?" Riser didn't have time to finish

"No homo" Kotomine added quickly as he used Excalibur Rapidly and stabbed it into Riser and out of his back. He repeated the attack hundreds of times promptly ending the fight and Risers hopes of marriage.

'Lord Riser retires'

"Domineering uncultured childish kid" Kotomine said shaking his head with mock annoyance.

And with that the Rating game was ended, Rias Gremory was free.

"Well" Kotomine said dusting himself off "That was slightly amusing"

The audience was stunned, Riser had been defeated. By a mere human no less. Kotomine was approached by Sirzechs who was clapping.

"Bravo young man bravo indeed" he congratulated "So what do you want as reward? riches, fame I can give you whatever you wish"

"I think no more arranged marriages to any devils for Rias will do just fine" Kotomine replied with a smile

"very well then" Sirzechs agreed " it shall be so"

"Good" With that Kotomine began walking away down the aisle towards the door

"There is just one last thing" Sirzechs said causing Kotomine to stop with his back turned "Kirei Kotomine isn't your real name so who are you?"

"Me?" Kotomine asked "I'm just a wandering priest who seeks to do a bit of good here and there"

Everyone thought the same thing as Kotomine reached the door 'yeah right'

"Oh and Rias?" Kotomine called to the crimson haired devil

"Yes?" She asked with tears of joy streaming down her face.

"Archer is a loser and always will be" Kotomine said as he opened and closed the door behind him.

"ARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!" Rias screamed "GET AFTER HIM AND BRING HIM BACK HERE"

Her peerage ran to carry out her orders but when they got to the door and opened all they saw was an empty hallway.

"He's gone" Akeno exclaimed in wonder

"But how can that be?" Kiba growled angry that he'd lost an opportunity to destroy a piece of Excalibur "He's just a mere human, a priest maybe but a human non the less, even with Excalibur rapidly we'd still be able to sense him"

Silence was the answer and no knew what to say to Kiba's statement. So everyone was left wondering just who was Kirei Kotomine really?

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Omake Why no one ever interrupts Albus Dumbledore

Dumbledore began "Tryouts for house-"

"Hem-hem" Dumbledore was interrupted by a clearly fake cough from Umbridge

"Try outs for house Quidditch-"

"Hem hem" Dumbledore was cut off again

"Try outs for-"

"Hem hem" Dumbledore's eye suddenly began to twitch

"Try outs-"

"Hem hem" The twitching became more noticeable

"Try-"

"Hem hem"

"THAT DOES IT" Dumbledore suddenly erupted and was surrounded by a golden aura his long bear turning gold to match he became Super Saiyan 3 Dumbledore and began gathering energy in his hands "ALBUS-DUMBLEDORE-SUPREME KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAA!"

The headmaster fired his Kamehameha at Umbridge and sent her flying through the walls and into the sun. The entire great hall held up signs with the number ten on them except the Slytherins who had nines but changed them to tens at the glares they received from the other people in the Great Hall.

"Now as I was saying try-outs for the house Quidditch teams" Dumbledore finally continued

So now you the secret of why no-one interrupts Dumbledore ever.


	7. Excalibur

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kirei Kotomine Harry Potter or High school DxD or anything in the DxDverse, any resemblance to any other Harry Potter/High school DxD fan fiction is coincidental and plagiarism is not intended. No flames please constructive criticism only.**

**AN: Ok so I know I said that my updates were going to slow down and they are, this just came to me and spent all morning writing it and it wouldn't leave me alone. So here we go apologies for spelling and grammar once again; I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Also some people may have objections saying that Harry is acting OOC or being manipulative my answer to this is, Harry is God now so had to grow up and has to think about the big picture and if you think about it all great leaders and generals were manipulative. Also he had Gods memories and emotions dumped into his head and if you think that someone would stay exactly the same after all that and watching your some of your friends die in a war against Voldemort then I think you need to do some thinking about why you are so completely wrong. So if that doesn't appeal to you then I'm sorry about but that's just the way the cookie crumbles. Sorry rant over everyone.**

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

The week's ball tournament had just finished. Harry of course just couldn't resist antagonising Rias during the course of the tournament. One of Harry's favourite moments occurred during the dodge ball part of the ball tournament.

Harry in his Kirei Kotomine disguise filled in for a member of the baseball who was absent that day and so they went up against the Occult Research Club during the dodge ball event.

It was…interesting to say the least everyone seemed to be more interested in hitting Issei. With some luck he kept dodging the incoming shots but only barely. The shouts were going something like this.

"Aim for him, aim for Hyoudou"

"Get that damned beast"

"Screw you guys" Issei yelled back as he kept dodging the fast balls.

This was when Kirei had had enough and closed his while holding a ball, still dodging the occasional shot that was taken at him, mostly by Rias and Koneko.

"Armaments chapter 2, Verses 9-21. And Saint Atila raised the hand grenade up on high, saying, 'Oh, Lord, bless this thy hand grenade that with it thou mayest blow thy enemies to tiny bits, in thy mercy. 'First shalt thou take out the Holy Pin. Then, shalt thou count to three, no more, no less." Kirei began praying much to Rias irritation who tried to stop him by throwing balls, all of them missed. "Three shalt be the number thou shalt count, and the number of the counting shalt be three. Four shalt thou not count, nor either count thou two, excepting that thou then proceed to three. Five is right out. Once the number three, being the third number, be reached, then lobbest thou thy Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch towards thou foe, who being naughty in my sight, shall snuff it. Amen."

With that Kotomine opened his eyes again while tilting his head slightly to the side in order to avoid another ball from Rias who looked at him in dismay.

"One"

Kirei's eyes locked onto Issei who gulped in fear as Kotomine grinned darkly at him.

"Two

Kirei aimed the ball and cocked his hand back.

"Three"

And he threw with the ball with enough strength and power to accomplish what he wanted.

The ball flew in a high arc then soared into a downwards arc towards the unfortunate Issei. To those who were watching it seemed like the ball was on a direct path for Issei's face.

But for those watching it seemed like at the last second the ball changed direction and depending on whom they were the reactions changing from dismay to fear and pity or from happiness at a certain perverted beast getting what he deserved to absolute delight when they realised where the ball was going to hit instead. You can probably guess which reactions belong to whom.

*CRUNCH*

Issei promptly collapsed in a heap as the ball crushed Issei's junk. Have you ever been hit in that area? Well imagine being a devil that is weak to blessed objects now imagine being hit in that area with a dodge ball blessed by an undercover wizard posing as a fake priest who was actually God. Yes that's right there are no words in existence to describe the pain that Issei Hyoudou felt right now.

"Issei are you alright?" Rias asked worriedly

"Ufufufufufu oh my President, it seems that another of 'ball' of Issei's is now in serious condition" Akeno chuckled as her sadistic side started coming out again.

"Asia" Kirei called the nun "Can you take Issei behind the building and heal him please?"

"Yes sir" Asia replied cheerfully

The healing nun went over to Issei and helped him up; he leaned on her shoulder as she took him inside.

"Thanks but that doesn't change anything Kotomine" Rias declared with a fire blazing in her eyes "For damaging a member of my group in such a humiliating way, you've become my prey. Now prepare to feel my wrath fake priest"

"Not if I smite you by the grace of God first Rias" Kirei replied receiving a ball from another member of the baseball club.

Rias got a ball from Koneko, and then she and Kirei walked closer out of their respective crowds and glared at each other. It was like an old western standoff, the tension in the air had become thick and both clubs backed off to a safe distance.

The two adversaries cocked their hands back and threw their balls. What followed was a dodge ball battle between two people that would be told at Kuoh for years to come.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

"Why?" Rias groaned as Kirei walked down the street with Occult Research Club with Asia and Raynare in her Yuma disguise in tow "Why do you insist on making my life miserable?"

When the dodge ball event had finally ended Rias was humiliated once again as she realised that Kotomine had been deliberately been using near miss shots on her. A few dozen shots later and her clothes were all torn up exposing part of her bra and her panties and other parts of her body that her clothing normally covered up.

"Oh because Rias things would be boring without you raging at me" Kirei replied with a chuckle "And I'm fairly certain that I'd probably have a mental breakdown without you to keep me entertained"

This wasn't a lie, after finding out he was God and dealing with all of Gods memories good and bad along with the memories of both the war with Voldemort and the Great War between the three factions, he was on the verge of a total breakdown until he discovered Rias.

She was just so fun to tease and her anger and retaliation at him only made things more interesting. Without her Kirei was sure that he would have broken down and probably gone crazy by now.

Whatever Rias was going to say was cut off by a red beam of light just glancing Rias. They looked up and say a stray exorcist with a black and white gauntlet with a red jewel in the centre of the palm.

"Damn it I missed" He complained "But I won't miss a second time you shitty devil princess"

"And just who are you?" Rias demanded preparing for battle

"I'm the last stray exorcist you'll ever see you shitty devil, the names Saizo and this is my Sacred Gear Yin Yang Struggle" Saizo explained "It has a very special power"

The Exorcist took another shot and this time it hit Rias dead on. She was cloaked by a red blanket before collapsing into unconsciousness as Kirei caught her.

"What hell have you done to the president?" Issei demanded summoning his Boosted Gear

"Simple my Sacred Gear causes a conflict between dumb bastard that I shoot and their inner darkness" Saizo cackled "Basically if your princess loses then she gets taken over by her dark side and she'll go around killing people like devils usually do. Then the church will have an excuse to kill her and cause a real war See ya"

Saizo suddenly leapt away as Kirei laid Rias on the ground gently.

"Raynare after him" Kotomine ordered

"Right" Raynare said as she transformed into her Fallen Angel form and flew after the stray exorcist while summoning a light spear "Come here you shitty stray exorcist, I've got a Light spear with your name on it"

"Screw you, you shitty devil loving traitor" the mad exorcist yelled back.

"DEVIL LOVER?!" Raynare bellowed angrily "WHEN I CATCH YOU I'M GONNA SHOVE THIS LIGHT SPEAR SO FAR UP YOUR ASS YOU'LL BE CHOCKING ON HOLY PARTICLES"

"To do that you'd have to be faster" the mad exorcist yelled in reply "Is that fat ass of yours slowing you down?"

"I'M GOING TO IMPALE YOUR HEAD ON MY BED POST AND USE YOUR NECK AS MY TOILET" Raynare screamed threateningly.

The chase eventually took the two out of sight and Kirei looked at Rias before biting his thumb and beginning to draw some runes in blood on Rias forehead.

"What are you doing?" Kiba demanded

"I'm going into Rias mind to try and help her" Kotomine replied simply continuing to draw the runes.

"Then take us with you"

"No you'll only be in the way and besides I need to guide Rias through this" Kotomine responded "If she doesn't do this by herself then she could be trapped forever. Now stay here and make sure that nothing happens to us out here."

With that Kotomine muttered someone with his fingers on the runes. They began to light up and suddenly a bright white flash enveloped the world as Kotomine entered the realm created by the Sacred Gear in Rias mind.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Kirei found himself on a sidewalk in the streets. People were walking by but they didn't seem to notice that he even existed. Some of them even passed through him like the ghosts at Hogwarts. Except without the chilly feelings that you got when they passed through you.

Clearly this was the world in Rias mind created by the Sacred Gear; somewhere in here was Rias and her darker self. Kirei decided to do some walking around. If he overused his powers in here he risked shattering Rias mind. It was like using a coconut to knock a marble out of out of a house of cards.

Eventually he found her talking to a little homeless girl, she was wearing a worn out jacket with jeans that were dirty and had tears all over them. Her face was quite dirty as well. Rias seemed to be talking to her.

"Ok and thank you" the little expressed her thanks before running off.

Kotomine approached Rias who looked at him wide-eyed.

"Is it really you?" Rias asked "Where are we?"

"We're in a world inside your mind created by the Sacred Gear" Kotomine explained "Your dark side which has been given power by the gear is in here somewhere. You need to beat it otherwise you'll be trapped forever while it has freedom to do whatever it wants with your body. So who was the girl you were talking to?"

"Oh that was Yui a homeless girl" Rias explained waving the question off "Why? is it important?"

"Rias the rest of the people in here besides you me and your dark side are like NPCs in a video game" Kirei explained "Usually nameless and with very little purpose beyond one or two lines. The fact that you held a conversation with her probably means that she's significant in some way."

"Oh then I guess we should follow her then" Rias realised urgently.

With that Rias and Kotomine chased after the little girl. Eventually Rias and Kotomine had followed the homeless girl called Yui and eventually they came to the Occult Research Clubs building.

They entered in and stayed in the shadows. Languishing on a lovely throne was another 'Rias' except her clothes were extremely lovely and expensive looking. They had a cruel dark sheen to them had had violent looked spikes on parts. On her head was a golden diamond studded tiara. She looked at Yui with boredom who approached fearfully.

"So where is this week's payment?" the Dark Rias demanded in a bored tone.

"W-well you see" Yui stuttered clearly frightened.

"W-w-w-w-well you see?" Dark Rias mocked "What I don't see is your payment? Where is IT?"

"It'll take a couple more days to get a hold of it for you" Yui explained still very much afraid.

"Our agreement was weekly payments of what I wanted in exchange for helping your sick mommy and she is getting better isn't she? she isn't dying is she? I've held up my part of the barging So WHERE IS MY PAYMENT YOU LITTLE BRAT" Dark Rias roared standing up and grabbing hold of Yui by her scruffy jacket.

Rias had to restrain herself from stopping this twisted version right then. But she wanted to see where this was going. If she made a mistake now then she might never get out of this place, but that didn't make the pity that Rias felt for the girl diminish at all. She really wanted to help but the wrong move could trap her here and allow her dark side to take control of her body.

"I-I'll have it in a couple of days I promise" Yui choked out as Rias held her up in the air by her jackets collar.

"Not good enough" Dark Rias then tossed Yui into a heap on the floor "I guess I'll have to pay your mommy a visit in that cardboard box you call home and take an alternate payment, how does one of her eyes sound?"

"No please!" Yui went to Dark Rias feet and begged "I'll get for you I swear please don't hurt my mommy"

"Aww there there don't worry" Dark Rias mood seemed to do a complete one eighty crouched down and strokes Yui's hair gently.

Rias let out a breath and Yui seemed to calm down a bit.

"You won't even see her suffering" with that Dark Rias took a hold of Yui's head and twisted it around until her neck snapped with a sickening crunch.

Kotomine remained stoic well aware of what the scene was and what needed to happen. Rias stormed out of the shadows to confront her dark self, this was good. While Kirei could use his powers as God to simply break the Sacred Gears power if Rias didn't confront this darkness now that she knew it existed then it would only grow inside of her at eat away at her soul, or worse take over completely.

Dark Rias noted Rias with amusement evident on her face.

"Oh look it's the Goody Goody" Dark Rias noted mockingly.

"How could you?" Rias demanded "She was just a little girl and already promise you the payment you wanted"

"She couldn't pay up on time and I wasting my precious power keeping her mother alive" Dark Rias explained looking at her nails with disinterest "So she had to go I don't need worthless people who can't give me what I want"

"She was homeless and she promised you what you wanted" Rias said furiously "This is evil"

"Hello we're devils, evil is basically in our name" Dark Rias mocked "We should be getting what we want not pandering to these monkeys besides there are seven billion more just like her."

"She was innocent" Rias was on verge of violence

Dark Rias gathered the power of destruction in her hand, Rias prepared to fight but Dark Rias simply fired it at Yui reducing the girl's body to nothing.

"And now she's atoms" Dark Rias said with faux innocence "What of it?"

Rias couldn't take it anymore, the power of destruction covered her hands which she put into fists and leapt at her evil counterpart and began pounding her face. Determined to be rid of the evil clone each punch became stronger and Dark Rias face simply grinned as it was covered in more blood.

"JUST DIE YOU EVIL BITCH" Rias roared briefly pausing in her assault on her Dark side.

"Don't you get it?" Dark Rias coughed up blood "I am you"

"NO YOU ARE NOT" Rias screamed punched the Dark version of herself again a loud crunch was heard, it seemed as though the Dark clones skull couldn't take much more of this.

Eventually Dark Rias skull caved in killing the evil clone created by the Sacred Gear. A burst of light erupted from Dark Rias's head and soon the world around them became white.

...

Out in real world the Occult Research Club all stood backwards as Rias took a deep of air. She leant up and cried into Kotomine's uniform.

"I-i-i'm not like her" Rias sobbed "I can't be, is that evil really a part of me? I don't want to be like that ever. I couldn't do that to innocent person I couldn't I couldn't"

Rias resumed her crying in full force once again. Kirei put a hand on her head and began stroking it soothingly.

"Hey now it's alright" Kirei whispered attempting to calm the crying heiress "What you saw was nothing more than a possibility exaggerated by the Sacred Gear. It wasn't real"

Rias tears didn't slow down however and she continued crying into the night as her peerage looking on helplessly at their crying leader.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Harry eventually sighed as he returned to the church. It had taken a while for Rias to stop crying and frankly he didn't blame her. Thankfully Raynare had killed the exorcist and the Sacred Gear was sent capture in the system by Harry's power so it would find another host. Instead it would be sealed away in Heavens storage room there to stay.

It was a bit later that he engaged with Asia in a conversation. He was seated with Asia on one of the pews near the front of the church. Raynare was staring into space as she leaned against a nearby doorframe.

"I don't really understand" Asia said nervously "Could you explain it to me please?"

"Of course" Harry replied "The Covenant of the Ninety Five Percent is a sacred covenant that was made with the other Pantheons these include; the Norse, the Shinto, the Hindu, the Egyptians, the Greeks, the Romans, the Mesopotamians and various others. Basically when Go-er I came into existence and as my religions gained popularity-"

"F-forgive me but Religions father?" Asia asked with nervous confusion

"Yes Religions" Harry confirmed with a smile "All of the Christian denominations, Judaism and Islam, all of them are just different ways of worshipping the same God. It's all me just under different names and different ways in which people believe I wish to worshipped."

"Oh I see thank you" Asia said curiosity sated "Oh sorry please go on"

"Well as I was saying as worship of me got more popular and I gained more believers, my power increased. It kept growing and as the older pantheons fell out of style as it were the gods of those pantheons reached the upper limit of their power." Harry explained "Mine however kept growing until the point came where at 100% power I could probably tie with the Ouroboros Dragon God if I got lucky. But of course there are at least two dragons even stronger than Ouroboros one of which is sealed and hopefully it'll stay that way and the other is called Great Red. The less said about him the better and if you ever meet him then don't stare he hates that."

"I see" Asia said thoughtfully "But you talk about your power in the past tense like that isn't true now. Sorry I don't mean to sound insolent."

"Relax Asia it's very sharp of you" Harry reassured the nun "Well the other Pantheons, at least the ones I wasn't able to make friends with or at least make a non-aggression pact with began to become fearful and were preparing for all-out war because they were afraid that I'd simply destroy them which wasn't true. Now I could have destroyed them because I had the power to do so but it wouldn't be as easy as snapping my fingers and the other gods would be destroyed. No it would have been a long bloody affair and a lot of innocents would be hurt or killed in the crossfire which isn't something I wanted. So I negotiated and so came the Covenant of the ninety five percent. I agreed to seal away ninety five percent of my power and the other pantheons couldn't make any aggressive motions towards me or my followers. They agreed and there are a few ways in which I can release that power, one is by force but that would be a violation and would start a war. The other and easiest way which would keep the other pantheons bound to their oath of peace would be for someone especially sacred to in the eyes of heaven to go their death at the hands of evil of their own free will. "

"I could do it" Asia suggested

"What?" Harry wondered if he'd heard right

"I'll be the sacrifice" Asia said with determination "And with all of your power you'd could do so much good for the world"

"Absolutely not" Harry shouted "I will not allow anyone else to die for me. Asia you are not to go seeking death for this do you understand? I won't lose someone close to me for something as silly as power"

"O-okay then" Asia said apparently cowed.

"Look I appreciate the gesture but. I want friends not sacrifices right now understand?" Harry asked

"Of course, father I can be your friend if you'll have me that is" Asia replied

"Yes I will"

"Oh you mentioned that the Fallen Angel Kokabiel was in town right?" Asia asked changing the subject.

"Yes I highly suspect that he's the one that has ordered the Excalibur's stolen" Harry said with suspicion "It's likely he intends to fuse them and use them to slayer the devil heiresses that live in this town and start another Great War"

"So why don't you just stop him now?" Raynare asked finally wanting in on the conversation

"Simple, I want him to fuse Excalibur" Harry explained with a grin "Currently Kokabiel has three fragments in his possession and he will steal at least one of the fragments wielded by the Holy Sword users being sent by the church. Then when it is fused into one blade I will simply steal it and take it back to Heaven and hammer out the flaws in the process used to fuse the pieces. Our side gets a very powerful weapon."

"I see, sounds like a plan" Raynare said still bored "But still that's only four pieces fused together, five if he takes both of the coming fragments, even then it won't be the true Excalibur there will still be two other pieces left. There are seven right? And what if Kokabiel kills those two devils like you said?"

"I can assure you that I won't allow it to get that far and as for the other two fragments Excalibur Ruler and Excalibur Blessing they will fall into our hands soon enough" Harry re-assured the ex-fallen angel before pausing and smiling "Ah it seems that our two warriors from the church have arrived Irina and Xenovia. They will be here any moment I had best put my game face on"

With that Harry donned his Father Kotomine disguise once more just as the doors to the church began opening.

As this happened the gears in Asia's head began turning as a plan began forming in her mind. Harry of course didn't notice this, or perhaps it was rather that he did not wish to notice it.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

The members of Gremory group were gathered in the club room the next morning. On the sofa was Rias with Akeno and the two "guests" that were sitting along with Kotomine, who was calmly sipping tea that Akeno had given him. The other members of the peerage group including Issei were sitting in the corner of the room listening to the conversation.

Ever since the trio had come to the club room, the group couldn't stop but feel something. Their instincts as devils were telling them that the two that had come with Kotomine were dangerous. The President and Akeno were talking to them with serious expressions on their faces.

But the most dangerous one was Kiba. He was glaring at them resentfully. As if something were about to happen… No. He looked as if he was about to go slashing at them any moment. They were more followers of God that Kiba hated; even now he still didn't like the ever infuriating Kirei Kotomine. Apparently his past was the reason that he was brimming with hatred now. Under this atmosphere, the first one to talk was Shidou Irina.

"Recently the Holy-swords Excalibur's that were kept by the Catholic Church Headquarter

Vatican, Protestant Church, and Eastern Orthodox Church were stolen."

Excalibur was stolen? And the ones kept by the Catholic, and Protestant churches as well? If I remember correctly, I was told in a lecture at school that there were different factions within the Christian religion. But how can Excalibur be stolen from Catholic, Protestant and Eastern Orthodox?

'But how can Excalibur be stolen from multiple places?' Issei wondered 'It's only one sword right?'

"The original Excalibur itself doesn't exist anymore."

The one who answered Issei's mental question was Rias.

"I'm sorry. One of my servants recently became a devil, so can we continue this conversation while explaining about Excalibur?"

Irina nodded at the president's request.

"Issei. Excalibur broke in the war a long time ago."

Irina looked at him.

"Now it looks like this."

The woman with blue-hair and green mesh got her weapon which was covered in cloth and

Revealed it to him. What appeared was a long sword.

"This is Excalibur."

The moment he looked at it, Issei felt as if something really cold running through body. Fear. Shiver. Awe. He became really scared from a single sword. Issei could feel the danger, Even he understood that a devil would die instantly just from its touch!

"Excalibur was broken into pieces during the war a long time ago. The fragments were collected and turned into a new form by alchemy. It was made into 7 swords. This is one of them. We saw one wielded by Kotomine during the wedding Excalibur Rapidly"

'Then this Excalibur wasn't a real one, but a new one that was made afterwards' Issei thought to himself

"The Excalibur I hold is called "Excalibur Destruction". It's one of the 7 holy-swords that were created. The Catholic Church is in control of it."

The woman with a mesh put her sword away and wrapped it with a cloth. If I look carefully there were spell symbols on the cloth. Does she have it sealed usually? But it doesn't change the fact that it's dangerous. Irina also took out something which looked like a long rope. That rope started to move as if it were alive. The rope changed its shape right in front of everyone and turned into a katana.

"Mine is "Excalibur Mimic". I can change its shape into anything I want so it's really useful for carrying around. Just like this, each "Excalibur" has its unique ability. This one is in the possession of the Protestant Church." She said it with pride. I could feel fear due to that Excalibur as well. That was also really dangerous to us devils.

"Irina… There's no reason to tell these devils the ability of Excalibur, is there?"

"Oh my Xenovia. Even if they are devils we still have to form a trustworthy relationship with them in this situation. Also, even if my sword's ability is revealed, I won't fall behind any of the devils here." Irina said confidently "And besides they can't be that bad if Father Kotomine is on friendly terms with them"

"Hah friendly terms is a rather strong way of putting it" Kiba scoffed

"Got that right" Issei mumbled.

Irina probably had total confidence that she absolutely would not lose to the devils. But for two of the legendary holy-swords to be here mean that the situation was serious. Then Issei realized the presence coming from near him.

It was Kiba. He was glaring at the Excalibur's and the two women with a scary face that Issei had never seen before. Kiba apparently held a grudge against Excalibur. Issei had never even dreamed that he would witness an Excalibur in a place like this.

Kiba probably never thought that he would encounter the Excalibur's here. And now it was right here in front of him. He must have been going crazy especially since Kotomine showed up at the wedding and walked away with the sword in his possession. That had driven Kiba borderline crazy, he had tried to storm the church to demand that Kotomine hand the sword over. Rias had stopped him from doing this but was unable to stop him from confronting the fake priest at school. The priest simply replied that he returned the sword to the church. Koneko restrained Kiba from trying to strangle Kotomine, but that probably had something to do with the smug smirk on his face.

The president was talking professionally with the church members. If Kiba jumped in now, then it would all be in vain! The worst case would be the start of a battle. There's no way that there would be no casualties against the Excalibur's, not to mention Kotomine who defeated Riser and his entire peerage single handed without even taking any of them seriously and Riser decimated Issei even before he forced Rias to resign.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Eventually the three church members left, not before a short battle between Irina and Xenovia against Issei and Kiba at Kotomine's suggestion. The two devils lost to the holy sword users and promptly left.

"So where too now father?" Irina asked cheerfully

"Back to the church" Kirei replied with equal cheerfulness "You can begin your investigation tonight after darkness has fallen. Till then you can get some rest, you won't be able to fight properly if you're not at your best"

"Right" The two holy sword users said in unison though both with different tones.

Xenovia was not as trusting of the priest as her partner Irina was. All the Holy Church had told her was that Father Kotomine who was their own age could be trusted and was very strong. But seeing him on friendly terms with devils made her think that he might be going behind the churches back.

She knew better than to jump to conclusions but still it couldn't hurt to keep an eye on the priest. Especially considering that he had somehow persuaded the church that God had forgiven the witch Asia. Irina had bought the story but Xenovia wasn't so sure.

She'd report his activities to the Vatican just in case he turned out to be a spy or something equally dangerous. The Gods church didn't need such scum in its holy midst. Xenovia decided to relax her thoughts as they approached the church where they were to stay for the duration of the investigation.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Soon night had fallen and Asia was fast asleep in her bed. Xenovia and Irina had left to begin their investigation. Harry went upstairs in the chapel and motioned for Raynare to follow.

"Come Raynare" Harry ordered jovially

"Where are we going?" Raynare asked curiously "And what about Asia?"

"We are going to keep an eye on our two new guests" Harry replied "And Asia has the Holy Spirit protecting her, you should know that the Holy Spirit when attached to a human acts like a powerful shield. She'll be fine"

"Alright" Raynare sighed as they exited the church and began jumping from rooftop to rooftop searching for their targets.

Harry had done some looking into Kiba's past, apparently he was originally a nameless orphan that had been taken in by the Church and was chosen to be a part of a project called "The Holy Sword Project" supervised by Valper Galilei the so called Genocide Archbishop which led to the deaths of all of his friends and other participants when Valper decided to eliminate them, resulting in Kiba's marked hatred of the Holy Sword. Eventually he successfully escaped the facility with the help of his friends. It was shortly thereafter that he became part of Rias peerage.

Naturally after learning of this sickening event Harry was infuriated. He would make sure that Valper suffered when the time came as would any accomplices that had escaped justice. Thankfully the justice of God was different from the justice of man. People were fallible, evidence could be falsified, investigators could be bribed or be outright corrupt. But being God on the other hand came with several very nice perks one of which was mind reading. An ability that Harry intended to use it to the fullest to catch not only those that had been apart of the project and gotten away with their crimes, but also all of those people within the church that had known about the pain the project were causing and had turned a blind eye to it all. Yes heads would roll for this travesty.

Eventually Harry and Raynare found the people they were looking for. Issei Hyoudou were fighting Freed Sellzen along with Koneko and Saji Genshirou. Harry was quick to conceal his and Raynare's presence just in case anyone else was around.

So far the fight was rather one sided due to Freed wielding Excalibur Rapidly. Eventually Koneko used her rook strength to lift Issei up and toss him like a ragdoll at Kiba who just had his sword shattered again by Freed.

When Issei got close he used the Boosted Gears Transfer ability to transfer the Boosted Gears stored power over to Kiba and his Sword Birth. The Knight hoped to use the speed increased to defeat Freed but Excalibur's power was greater and Freed dodged and jumped off the wall hoping to kill Issei.

Luckily it seemed Saji had a Sacred Gear as well Absorption Line which trapped the mad priest while draining his power. Freed was frustrated and Kiba was about to deliver the finishing blow when Valper Galilei had shown up and reminded Freed that he could use Excalibur to escape.

Freed severed the Absorption Line and leapt away and began escaping along with Valper. That's when Xenovia and Irina showed up and gave chase to the two madmen. Kiba however was in hot pursuit.

….

"Well I have to admit that was very entertaining" Harry said with an amused grin "Although, the fact that those devils couldn't defeat Excalibur Rapidly is simply too bad"

A few seconds passed before Raynare spoke up.

"So aren't you going to go after them?" she asked.

"No, I'll leave them be" Harry replied "Besides this plays right into my hands, soon Excalibur will be returned to its true form"

With that Harry leapt away with the intention of returning to the church, with Raynare following just behind him.


	8. Of Shadows, Swords and Fallen Angels

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kirei Kotomine, Harry Potter, Highschool DxD, or anything in the DxDverse, any resemblance to any other Harry Potter/Highschool DxD fan fiction is coincidental and plagiarism is not intended. No flames please, constructive criticism only.**

**AN: What? These chapter updates will slow down… stop staring at me with those disbelieving faces, it's true. **

**Also, this chapter might seem rushed and may even get to certain segments quicker than it should and I apologise in advance for that.**

**Thanks to Lost Idea Alchemist for editing this thing.**

**Also thanks to AngelDoctor for his help with this chapter.**

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Harry Potter was currently giddy with anticipation. Everything had gone according to plan. He really couldn't keep the grin off of his face which Raynare couldn't help but notice even in the candlelight that flickered, illuminating the darkness of the chapel. Asia was still sleeping downstairs.

"So what's with that creepy look on your face?" The former fallen angel asked. "Are you happy that the Excalibur fragments that were stolen are being reformed into one blade even as we speak?"

"That's right, my dear." Harry replied cheerfully. "Happy doesn't even begin to describe this feeling, I am positively giddy with anticipation. I don't know whether it's God's or my own emotions that are giving me this feeling, or perhaps simply the rush of adrenaline. When I was still just a mere wizard the thought of battle repulsed me but now, now I am anticipating the clash of flesh and bone and holy and demonic force. Am I going crazy or am I the only sane one and everyone else is crazy? Maybe it's because fusing the memories and emotions of an existence like God from the Bible was never really meant to be done with a human. Yes, that sounds plausible. But even knowing this I can't help but anticipate the fight that is to come."

"If it helps..." Raynare began mockingly. "I think you're just going mad with power."

"I value your opinion, Raynare." Harry replied. "I'm glad that all this time around me has allowed you to become comfortable enough to mock me."

"Well, I admit when I first met you I was scared out my mind that I was going to die." Raynare confessed. "But then after you took my wings and took in me and Asia I took the time to think. Now, these past few months have given me even more time to reflect on you as a person and I've finally been able to come to a conclusion about you."

"Do tell." Harry encouraged with excitement. "I am eager to hear your conclusion."

"Well, my conclusion is that you're…" Raynare paused for a second before taking a deep breath, part of her feared it may be her last. "Batshit crazy. In fact I'm not surprised you cracked, frankly it was only a matter of time, if you hadn't latched on to that Gremory devil girl then I think you would have cracked under the pressure of being God a lot sooner."

Raynare braced herself for the end, only it didn't come. What came instead was a steady clapping.

"You are absolutely correct." Harry said jovially. "Not a single falsehood was uttered in your statement. I have latched onto Rias, in a way that I haven't with Asia. Rias is like a stabilising element to me, when I am near her the crazy in my head clears away like a fog lifting. But near Asia it's just like car lights illuminating the road ahead, good for seeing what's in front of you but not good enough. I _need_ Rias, I simply can't stay sane without her. If I were to confess and if she were to reject me I'd probably go completely over the edge, which wouldn't be good for anyone."

"So how do you plan to get her to love you?" Raynare inquired. "Never mind stand to be with you on a permanent basis, with all of your pranks she probably can't stand you."

"I've planted the seeds and watered them, my dear Raynare." Harry explained, still very pleased. "Do you remember Saizo, that stray exorcist with the Sacred Gear that I had you kill?"

"Yeah? What about him?" Raynare had a bad feeling that she knew where this was headed.

"Well, he was loyal to the church until about a week before when I started whispering into his ear at night." Harry explained with an unrepentant grin. "Then when he was ready to go stray from the church I planted the idea about using his Sacred Gear on Rias."

"Holy crap!" Raynare exclaimed. "You are a real shitty bastard of a replacement god. That's cruel and manipulative to the extreme. You wanted that devil girl so desperately that you were willing to have her mind fucked just so you could rush in to save the day and appear to be the hero riding to rescue? Can't you see in that warped mind that that isn't fair?"

"Yes, that's right, I did arrange everything, and yes I had her mind fucked so I could play the hero." Harry said with venom in his voice. "You know why? Because when I was a human, every time something good happened to me life would screw me over."

"For example..." Harry continued, beginning his rant "In my first year of Hogwarts when I tried to do a good thing and convince my friend who had a baby dragon to get rid of it because of it being dangerous and after that little bastard Malfoy had followed me and went to squeal about the dragon, when me and my friends left we were caught and we lost our House fifty points each. That was a hundred and fifty fucking points. While the Malfoy only lost twenty and we all got detention in a monster-infested forest at night on top of it. Even after that three quarters of the school turned against me for losing all of those points, points that didn't give anything but a shiny piece of metal at the end of the year. In second year I tried to save an idiot from a snake using my ability to talk to them. The school accused me of being the heir of Slytherin when the petrifyings started up. The whole school treated me like an enemy, like a freak. I didn't get one word of apology after I went down to the chamber and killed that basilisk, almost killing myself in process."

Raynare didn't know what to do so she just listened as the replacement of God unloaded on her.

"Fourth year I was selected for a death tournament that I never entered, once again the school was quick to turn on me as was my so-called best friend, whose head is permanently jammed up his arse. Then fifth year..." Apparently Harry was on a roll and didn't intend to stop. "When everyone was calling me a delusional liar for trying to warn them about Voldemort coming back, my godfather was killed and I do partly blame myself for that but I also blame the morons who thought I was too young to be able to be trusted with anything, despite it being me that Voldemort wanted to kill the most. Then the real kicker was when it turned out that Snape, the potions professor who enjoyed making my life at Hogwarts miserable by punishing me for so much as sneezing was actually the whole reason that I had no parents in the first place. All because he wanted my mother after he fucked his chances with her up."

Raynare began backing away from Harry who had begun striding up to her with fury in his eyes.

"SO DON'T TALK TO ME ABOUT FAIR!" Harry roared, his voice echoing. "NOT AFTER WHAT HAPPENED IN MY HUMAN LIFE! I THINK I DESERVE TO BE HAPPY SO EXCUSE ME, PRINCESS, IF THAT DOES NOT APPEAL TO YOUR DEFINITION OF FAIRNESS!"

There was a very long pause as Harry's deep breaths were heard throughout the church. It seemed like some semblance of rationality returned as a thoughtful look entered his eyes.

"You know, I just had a thought." Harry said, looking at Raynare with a glint in his eyes. "I can't have you spilling about Saizo to Rias or anyone else so I'm going to wipe your memory of that little detail. Unlike amnesia which just causes memory loss with the possibility of getting memories back, I'm going to obliterate that memory from your mind."

"No, wait a sec-"

"Too late." Harry snapped his fingers and there was a bright flash which cut off Raynare's protest.

Raynare got a glazed look for a moment before she shook her head and was back to normal. She still remembered his unloading to her about Hogwarts but as far she was concerned she had triggered that by herself as Harry implanted some memories of Raynare calling him an unfair God. This wasn't far from the truth, but it was far enough away from it to keep his justification of what he did to Saizo or anything he had said about being involved in Saizo from being ever recalled again.

This was when the candles chose to go out.

"What the- why did the lights go out?" Raynare demanded in the darkness. "Is this your doing?"

"Sorry, Raynare." Harry said, quickly becoming cheerful again now that his secret was buried again and he had a chance to unload. "But I can't take credit for this."

Suddenly the sound of a door creaking was heard and the sound of footsteps began echoing.

"Who's there? Show yourse-OOF." Raynare's demand was cut off by the sound of crashing and her tumbling over.

"Oh Raynare, sorry. I couldn't see you." Asia apologised. "I heard yelling and woke up because I was worried."

"Damn it, Asia."

"And God said 'Let there be light'." Harry clapped and the candles re-illuminated themselves.

With the light back Raynare could be seen sprawled on her back draped over the altar with Asia on top of her in a compromising position.

"My, my, Asia, how bold you to make such a move." Harry teased. "But don't worry, my mind is very open about these kinds of relationships despite what the Church might say. But if you intend to enter into a relationship with Raynare, we might have to talk about your relationship with God."

"Eeeek!" Asia squealed and quickly leapt off of Raynare. "I'm really sorry to you both, I didn't mean it, I just couldn't see and-"

Harry cut her off with a single finger to her lips.

"Relax, Asia, I was just teasing."

"Hey, guys?" Raynare interrupted nervously. "As much as I hate to interrupt, I've got to ask. Why has the candle flame stopped moving?"

Asia and Harry looked up and saw the flames of the candle had indeed stopped moving. But Harry noticed something else.

"That's not all, Raynare, if you look above you, the banners with the cross on them that are attached to the ceiling have stopped in mid-flap as well." Harry pointed out.

Both Asia and Raynare looked up and saw that banners had indeed frozen in mid-flap. It was like looking at a photograph.

"But what's happening?" Asia asked, now a little frightened.

"Time itself has been frozen still." Harry explained.

"Time is frozen?" Raynare asked fearfully. "But why are we not frozen like everything else?"

"It's simple really." Harry replied, trying to keeping his own concern of out of his voice. "The perpetrator wishes to speak with us, more likely me, but they don't care whether or not you overhear the conversation so they have decided to keep you unfrozen. Probably as a sign of goodwill or something."

"But where is this person?" Asia asked.

"Well, our guest..." Harry paused. "Is standing near the front doors behind me."

Harry turned around, Asia stood up to look as did Raynare. Standing there at the doors was a young girl with long black hair down to her hips and grey eyes. Her ears differed from a normal human's as they had pointed tips, but her long black hair made this feature difficult to notice. Her clothes consisted of a black gothic lolita fashion dress.

"Who are you?" Raynare demanded, trying to sound brave.

"Easy, Raynare, don't do anything to provoke her." Harry ordered.

"Why, who the hell is she?" Raynare demanded.

"He knows who I am." The girl stated emotionlessly. "Just as I know who and what he is."

"D-do you know this person, Father?" Asia asked, her voice shaking.

"Yes, I do. This is Ouroboros, also known as the Infinite Dragon God." Harry replied.

"W-w-w-wait y-y-you can't mean that she's-" Raynare's voice was quaking with fear as she realised who she had demanded something from so rudely.

"Yes, this is Ophis." Harry confirmed seriously.

With that, Raynare quickly scrambled as far back from Ophis as she could, but the Dragon God of Infinity seemed to be unconcerned with her. Instead she was entirely focused on Harry.

"So why has the Dragon God of Infinity come here?" Harry asked of her.

"I wish for you to join my group, the Khaos Brigade." Ophis replied in a flat voice.

"And just what is this Khaos Brigade? What is the purpose of such a group?" Harry queried.

"The purpose is to kill Great Red so that I may attain silence." Was Ophis's reply.

"And just why do you want a powerful being like Great Red dead?"

"He has stolen my home, the dimensional gap. I wish to kill him and take it back."

"And why can't you just share it with him?"

"Because I was born there first. It was my home and he is noisy and annoying. He needs to die."

"Ok, I've heard you out. But you wouldn't come personally with this offer of invitation if you didn't have some kind of incentive." Harry pointed out.

"I have incentive." Ophis replied.

"Do tell." Harry replied flatly. "It should be pretty good if you're offering it to me yourself."

"Join me and I will destroy the other pantheons." Ophis answered, her voice still emotionless.

It wasn't a threat or some boast, Ophis really did have the power to obliterate the other pantheons should she wish to do so.

"And just why would you do that?" Harry replied. "Sure, they're my rivals, but how would their destruction benefit me or you for that matter? Because things have been pretty good the way they are so I have no reason to seek war with them and you wouldn't make this kind of offer unless it benefitted you in some way."

"There would be no war, only destruction." Ophis replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "Without them you would no longer be bound by the covenant which binds your full power. Also with them all gone you could have the worship of humans to yourself. With all of them transferring their belief and worship to you it would give you a massive power boost. With the power that is bound by the covenant alone you are my equal in terms of strength. But with the belief of all the humans of this world boosting you then joining your power to mine, then killing Great Red would be simple. I attain silence and you get this world to yourself; we both stand to profit from this deal."

There was silence throughout the church. A thoughtful expression crossed Harry's face as he seemed to contemplate the offer of the Infinite Dragon God.

"Well..." Harry said after a long pause. "That is an extremely appealing offer, I must say, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't tempted to take it."

"Then what is your answer?"

"No." Harry replied.

"No?"

"No." Harry repeated. "Despite many of them being my enemies and annoyances, especially that dick Zeus and that arrogant prick Indra, I won't force worship of myself on billions of people, compromising their free will to choose just so you can get your way."

"I know your secret." Ophis replied. "If you refuse then I will spread that knowledge."

"Besides..." Harry continued, ignoring Ophis's threat. "I won't attack someone who's done me no wrong simply because you think he's a noisy neighbour. And despite my 'youth' at least I'm mature enough to know that some things are not worth starting a fight over, something you can't boast. And at the end of the day that is the true reason that you take the form of a child."

Ophis's form was covered in shadows and soon her form was more grown up. She looked like an adult version of her child self, but still youthful with more development in her female areas.

"I am no longer a child." Ophis replied as if the problem was solved.

"Changing your form doesn't solve the problem Ophis." Harry sighed. "Because in the end, you're only as mature as a child and the fact that you're trying to blackmail me is only proof of the fact that as long as you remain immature you'll never defeat Great Red if your power did match his, he'd still beat you because he isn't lashing out like a huffy child that's being forced to share their toys."

It seemed that Harry's words, especially about her not being able to beat Red, had struck home as Ophis seemed to flinch if only a little bit. The tension in the atmosphere shot right up, at first Harry thought that Ophis was going to simply kill him and Raynare and Asia.

The Dragon God of Infinity narrowed her eyes and glared in Harry's direction.

"You are a fool, you know nothing of what you're talking about." Ophis said finally.

"And yet it seems that I've managed to rattle you." Harry replied.

"Your plans..." Ophis began. "Will tear Heaven apart."

The dragon god stared for a few seconds more before turning around and vanishing as shadows enveloped her, taking her away to an unknown destination. The banners resumed their flapping and candles resumed their burning signalling that time was flowing again.

"We'll just see about that." Harry replied even though Ophis was gone.

Standing at the back, Asia was shaking. First this powerful Dragon comes and makes an offer for God to join her in killing another dragon called Great Red so she can go home. She even offered to give God all his power back but he refused. Then he called the powerful dragon immature.

Then the dragon called God a fool. But what really shook Asia was when the Dragon started staring at her and 'Your plans will tear heaven apart' is what she had said. But that had to be a lie, that… yes, that was it, that dragon was a liar. How could giving God his power back possibly tear heaven apart, it didn't make sense. So Asia put the thought out of her mind and re-focused on her plan and remembered a major snag.

"Er… F-father?" Asia spoke up meekly. "About the battle with Kokabiel tonight, do you have something that will let me hold someone in place, so I can get out of the way of the bad guys?"

Harry's face had a smile on it now that Ophis was gone.

"Of course, Asia." He said, withdrawing a rapier from his sleeve and giving it to her "Here, take this. All you have to do is stab the blade into a person's shadow and they'll be unable to move. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do." Asia replied, happily taking the rapier. "Thank you, Father."

*BAM* *BAM* *BAM*

A pounding was heard at the front door.

"Kotomine!" Issei's voice yelled from outside the door. "Open up, I need Asia, please."

Harry assumed his Kotomine disguise and opened up the door to reveal the ever lovely Rias and Issei, who was holding a heavily wounded Irina.

"Asia, quickly." Harry ordered.

"Y-yes!" Asia put the rapier she'd been given on the ground and rushed over to Irina, who Issei had set down on a pew.

A green light came from Asia's hands and enveloped Irina. Asia looked up to see that God was currently talking to Ms Gremory and she put her plan into action moving the Holy Spirit into Irina. Thus she felt the protection it granted transfer to the holy sword user.

Then Asia resumed healing Irina. Now she had to focus on making sure that Irina survived because if she died then the Holy Spirit would return to Asia and her plan would be jeopardised by the protection it granted. Asia finished healing Irina enough so that she was stable and out danger.

"Alright, everyone, let's get started." Harry addressed everyone. "But before that there's something I would like to share with everyone, especially you, Rias."

"Well hurry it up, we don't have time for this." Rias snapped with annoyance.

"I would like to tell you my real name." Harry replied. "And it is… Harry Potter."

Issei and Rias both gained disappointed looks.

"Harry Potter? Seriously?" Rias asked. "That's your name?"

"I can sort of see why you told us it was Kotomine, it sounds cooler."

A vein bulged in Harry's forehead.

"Enough! I tell you this as a sign of trust between us." Harry replied seriously. "Now let's get going, shall we?"

Raynare grabbed onto Asia and took off with her, Harry leapt up onto a rooftop and ran alongside Raynare, and Issei and Rias simply teleported on ahead to the school.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

As they ran and soared along the rooftops Harry came to a sudden stop.

"What's the matter?" Raynare asked with annoyance while still holding Asia, who was tightly gripping her rapier.

"I need to take care of something real quick. Go on ahead and wait for me on the rooftop nearest to the main gate." Harry ordered.

Raynare simply shrugged and went on ahead, still carrying Asia with her.

When the two were out of sight Harry spoke out loud.

"Now what do you two want?" Harry asked as Michael and Gabriel revealed themselves.

"My lord, please let us help you." Michael implored insistently.

"You need time to get used to these powers and to your position as God." Gabriel continued.

"Nonsense, I have everything under control." Harry replied.

"But my lord, you need time to relax, step back and let what's happened in reality sink in." Michael became insistent. "We can take care of Kokabiel, please don't push us awa-"

"ENOUGH!" Harry bellowed. "I can do this by myself, now begone."

With that the two Archangels watched Harry leap away.

"We have no choice." Michael said.

"We have to resort to that." Gabriel agreed. "But still, we'll be going behind his back. We're really sticking our necks out for this."

"Be at ease, sister." Michael said soothingly. "If need be, I will take the blame should this not turn out the way we hope."

"I fear if it doesn't then he may well and truly crack." Gabriel looked worried. "A war is the last thing we need right now."

"I know, and it will be in their favour as well to help avert one." Michael replied. "We'll be sure to tell them only what they need to know and we'll lie about what they don't."

"Very well, but I still think this is a bad idea." Gabriel said as she opened a portal and stepped through with her brother in tow.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

"And so it came to pass that those who had gathered before a painted line of spears found themselves reunited before the real thing." Harry began excitedly. "On one side, a group of united devils from different houses: the four and eight members of the peerages of the noble devil houses of Gremory and Sitri respectively. On the other side three members of the Fallen Angel Grigori and in the middle, the Church's own trusted holy sword-wielding Exorcists, just one of these mighty groups will remain standing. All is ready; the players prepare to take the stage, and the curtain rises over this glorious spectacle."

"You really need to cut down on the anime." Raynare said with annoyance. "It's starting to rot your brain."

"Pah! Nonsense, Raynare." Harry replied jovially, standing on a rooftop while Asia was down below where she couldn't overhear.

He had finally caught up after brushing off Michael and Gabriel. Hopefully this would make them realise that he could handle himself.

"Now, to battle!" Harry ordered. "I will go to Freed and enact the plan, you meet up with the Gremory peerage and stick with them, offer them support if need be."

"Alright." Raynare conceded. "But I still think that this is a crazy and stupid plan."

"Duly noted." Harry replied. "Now get going."

Raynare sighed and swooped down, lifting Asia off of her feet and carrying her towards Issei and his group.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Harry jumped down but not before ensuring that he got to Freed first after the Excalibur fragments were fused into one. After this, Harry made sure that Xenovia and Kiba would be delayed in getting to Freed, whose mind Harry implanted with the suggestion of moving to another part of the school.

With this all done, Harry leapt down to confront the mad exorcist.

"Say, I remember you." Freed exclaimed joyfully. "You were that weirdo that cleared out the church with the shotgun. You had that insane aura, not so tough now are you?"

"That's where you're wrong, Freed." Harry replied. "I don't need to be tough; I just need to take that Fused Excalibur of yours."

"HAHAHAHAHA, you're welcome to try, asshole, but with this new Excalibur I'm invincible!"

"Yeah, about that?" Harry suddenly appeared in front of Freed and grabbed a hold of him.

Freed suddenly found himself unable to move.

"H-hey what the fuck?"

Harry removed Excalibur from Freed's hand and put one that appeared out of thin air into his waiting frozen hand.

"Now then, before I wipe your memory, this fake still has the power of the fused Excalibur but is inferior." Harry explained. "But it should be convincing enough to fool the likes of Kiba and Xenovia. Bye bye."

With a snap of his fingers Freed's memory was wiped and Harry leapt away onto a rooftop and headed towards the church.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Harry enjoyed the feeling of the wind blowing through his hair as he leapt from rooftop to rooftop. Eventually after several minutes of leaping and jumping he finally arrived at the church.

It had a feeling of home to it, which was probably due to the fact that he spent more time here than he had in Heaven ever since becoming God. Harry pondered on this for a second as he approached the double doors that lead inside, while holding the Fused Excalibur in one hand. Then he felt bad about how he'd been treating Michael and Gabriel, they were only trying to do their jobs after all.

"Eh, I'll make it up to them eventually." Harry said to himself as he entered the church and strode down the aisle ignoring the sleeping Irina.

"Maybe I'll do something nice for them." Harry said. "But what?"

Harry pondered this as he set Excalibur down on the altar and put a barrier around it. He then left the church and began jumping at a slower pace back to the school.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

As this was occurring, a meeting was happening between the Archangels Michael and Gabriel and Sirzechs Lucifer in the underworld. It was very private.

"So let me get this straight." Lucifer said, rubbing his eyes. "The Brave Saints system is a way to resurrect humans as angels and you're close to finishing it, am I right so far?"

"Yes." Michael confirmed.

"And you want to resurrect this Kotomine fellow as an angel but are worried he's too unstable."

"Yes." Gabriel chirped.

"However, he's too powerful to just ignore and pass over so you want to engage him to Rias so she can stabilize him. It'll help to create a peace between our factions since he'll probably be resurrected with twelve wings, is that the gist of it?" Lucifer asked.

"Oh, hold on. Both Harry and Rias have to agree to marry willingly before they do and there's no deadline to the engagement so they can get to know each other." Gabriel interrupted. "That way, at worst, they stay friends and balance each other that way and we'll just hammer out a peace at the treaty that we've arranged in a few days."

"And that's everything then?" Sirzechs asked tiredly.

"Yes, that's everything." Michael replied. "So do we have an agreement?

Sirzechs stood up and paced around his office for a few moments, contemplating the offer he'd just heard. On one hand it meant his sister getting engaged to someone again. But on the other hand, from what he'd seen briefly of Kirei Kotomine he wasn't that bad and he was good for a laugh and on top of that he was being offered peace for his faction.

So he could either be a good leader or a good brother. A decision he really hated making. So Sirzechs finally stopped his pacing and sat back down in his grand chair and looked at the Archangels for a second.

"Alright, I agree." Sirzechs said.

Both Archangels mentally sighed in relief. Now they just had to spin this in a good way to Harry.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Asia had watched as the battle unfolded. Issei and his friends and Xenovia had so far failed to land a good hit on Kokabiel.

"Seeing that even after losing the masters you serve, you devils and followers of God can still fight, huh!"

Suddenly Kokabiel spoke, Asia gripped her rapier tightly and looked to see where Xenovia, Koneko, Rias, Akeno, Issei and Kiba's shadows had conveniently converged at one point.

"…What do you mean by that?" Rias asked with doubt.

Kokabiel started laughing aloud like he found it really amusing.

"Fuhaha, fuhahahahahahahahahaha! That's right! I totally forgot! The truth wasn't revealed to you lower guys! Then I will tell you. In the war between the three factions, not only the Original Satans, but also God died."

Everyone was stunned at the shocking revelation. But a familiar shout broke everyone out of it.

"YOU'RE WRONG, GOD IS ALIVE!"

It was Asia that had shouted and everyone turned to her including Raynare.

"Asia, what are you doing?" She hissed. "Keep quiet!"

Asia ignored her and went over to point where everyone except Raynare's shadows converged.

"I'm sorry, everyone." She apologised. "But I have to do this, thank you for everything. Issei, Kiba, everyone, please stay out of my way."

As she said the last few words Asia drove the rapier down at the convergence point and the rapier slid in like a hot knife into butter. When it would sink into the ground electrical energy shot out from the rapier and covered the shadows of the five, extending to their feet but not harming them.

"Thank you all." Asia said with tears in her eyes. "Goodbye, Issei; goodbye, Kiba; goodbye, Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Xenovia."

"Asia, what are you saying?" Issei tried to move but found that he couldn't even as Asia walked towards Kokabiel straight into the jaws of death.

"Hey, I can't move!" Kiba complained, unable to move his body.

"Neither can I." Koneko said.

"Nor I." Xenovia said.

"But why?" Rias wondered. "How could she do this all she did was hit our shadows with that rapier…"

Rias looked at the rapier and a terrible thought struck her.

"A Black Key, like the members of the Burial Agency from the Nasuverse wield." Rias said. "But where would she get a thing like that in real life… Kotomine, that bastard."

"You're wrong!" Asia yelled, turning back towards Rias. "Father Kotomine did give me this rapier, b-b-b-b-but..."

Asia blinked away tears and swallowed her guilt.

"I lied to him." Asia confessed, Kokabiel's grin widened at this. "I tricked him into giving me that special rapier; I've been planning this ever since I heard that Kokabiel was in town. Father Kotomine never even knew about this plan so you can't blame him. I'm doing this of my own free will."

Asia turned away and kept walking towards Kokabiel.

"Ah, crap." Raynare said, shaking herself out of the shock that Asia of all people could have planned something this big without her or Kotomine knowing. She flew extremely quickly hoping to stop Asia before it was too late.

She was almost there before Kokabiel intercepted Raynare. He grabbed her and held her up by her hair.

"Stupid traitor, don't interrupt." Kokabiel sneered. "I'll get to you in a minute"

With that Kokabiel punched Raynare with a lot of force sending her flying backwards into a wall, sending her to the ground.

Raynare tried to get up but she was in too much pain and she fell before she could even move an inch out of the rubble, so she sent out a mental call to Harry.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Harry was busy fighting with the damned shadow which he had finally returned to the school. He knew this thing was going to bite him in the arse but now he could hopefully destroy this thing now that it had a semi-tangible form at least.

His sword of light clashed with the Shadow's own dark shadowy sword. Frankly it reminded Harry of a Jedi lightsaber battle and it was fun. Light against dark, good against evil, Harry couldn't help it if he was having fun in this fight.

Harry managed to slash the shadow across the abdomen, it flinched backwards and Harry moved in to finish it off but was stopped by a familiar voice in his head.

'_Harry!_' Raynare's voice echoed through the mental link.

'_Can it wait, Raynare, I'm a little busy at the moment._' Harry sent back, moving closer to the Shadow.

'_No, It's Asia._'

Harry froze at the mention of Asia and a feeling of dread shot through him.

'_What about her?_' Harry asked, dreading the answer.

'_Kokabiel's got her and I can't move, she's come up with some insane suicide plan, we need you NOW!'_

'_I'm on the way._' Harry sent, glaring at the Shadow which seemed to be grinning.

"We're not done, you bastard." Harry growled before leaping towards the battle zone where Kokabiel was… or he would have if the Shadow hadn't taken the opportunity to land a cheap shot by extending its' arm and stabbing Harry in the side, causing him to collapse mid-leap.

Harry turned to glare but the Shadow was already retreating. With his adversary gone Harry leapt with all the strength he could muster. He hoped that he was not too late.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Kokabiel had a mad grin on his face as the nun approached him without fear. It would have been impressive if it wasn't so sickening. She had been forgiven for healing a devil. What in the hell was Michael thinking? Kokabiel had sex with a few hundred human women and he was thrown out of Heaven forever. It wasn't fair and on top of it all she made him out to be a liar by saying that God was alive. What the Hell made this bitch so special? Well he'd just kill her, kill the devils, and start a new world where everyone would be dead.

"So you still believe in your shitty god after what I just told you?" Kokabiel sneered.

"Yes." Asia said with determination that burned the Fallen Angel up inside. "And even if God was dead he'd still be a million times stronger than you could ever hope to be, SO THERE!"

Kokabiel became angry. No, he was beyond angry, he was enraged, pissed even. He summoned a light spear into his hand.

"Any last words, bitch?"

"ASIA!"

"ASIA, NO!"

Came some of the shouts from her friends.

"God is alive and he's going to strike you down." Asia said with absolute faith.

Kokabiel had enough of it and plunged the light spear through Asia's chest. Within seconds the light that was in the healing nuns eyes faded. The last thing she heard was Gods voice calling her name.

"AAAAAAASSSSSIIIaaaaa!"

Asia Argento was dead.

Suddenly a beam of light came down from the sky enveloping Asia's body as it lay on the ground.

"What kind of shit is this?" Kokabiel demanded. "What is this light? WHAT DID THAT BITCH DO?!"

Thousands of voices could be heard speaking as one.

'_Oh thou Holy Maiden, Thy Soul is Pure, Thy heart is clear_

_Thy intentions honest and true, know that thine _

_sacrifice is not in vain, thou even defied thy lord_

_that he might do good beyond thee. Know that _

_your sacrifice shall be honoured, we release thy_

_lord from his bonds, may thee find peace in thine death._'

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Harry leapt over the rooftops just in time to see Asia drop to the ground as Kokabiel's light spear faded from existence. A beam of light came from her body and something was spoken. Harry suddenly heard the sound of chains unlocking and found himself filled with power. God's power…except he only had half of it.

Which meant that something else had somehow hi-jacked the other half and made Asia die for nothing. But for now all Harry could see was Kokabiel, all that mattered was avenging Asia.

So he withdrew his rapiers once more and leapt down with a savage roar and swung his blades with as much power and speed as he could muster. He landed past Kokabiel as pain came from the Fallen Angel.

All ten of his black wings fell to the ground as he screamed. Harry turned to face him with a dark glare. There was no cheerfulness, no sadness, just pure unrestrained rage.

"MY WINGS, YOU BASTARD, YOU CUT OFF MY FUCKING WINGS!" Kokabiel screamed in pain.

"Shut the fuck up." Harry growled angrily. "No speeches, no complaints, and no vows of revenge either. Just die, Kokabiel, die and go to hell where you belong."

Harry charged the mad Fallen Angel again as he tried to create a sword of light. He slashed it downwards at the grief-maddened God, only for him to smash through it with his metal sword and to have the rapier completely remove Kokabiel's left arm.

"AAAGGHHHH, MY ARM! YOU TOOK OFF MY ARM!" Kokabiel screamed painfully as blood sprayed from his wounds.

"And I'll have taken more than that by the time I'm done." Harry vowed.

Harry tossed his rapiers aside and grabbed Kokabiel's head in a tight grip. He then charged towards the nearest wall and slammed Kokabiel's head into it. He slammed it into the wall again and again until his head was inside a decently sized hole. Harry then broke into a run again dragging Kokabiel along with him, creating a trench in the wall as he dragged the Fallen Angel's head inside it.

After a few seconds of this Harry stopped and tossed Kokabiel away like a ragdoll. Harry caught his breath for a few seconds before slowly advancing on the fallen Cadre. He was stopped by a weak pair of arms holding him back.

Harry didn't need to look back to know who was holding onto him.

"Let go." Harry ordered.

"No." Raynare said weakly. "Just look at yourself for a second, I want you to look me in the eye and tell me that this is what Asia would want at all."

Harry stopped and his rage vanished as the face of Asia appeared in his vision, looking at him with fear and disappointment. Even though it wasn't real, it pained Harry in a way that he hadn't felt since the death of Sirius.

Harry let out a breath, his anger going with it into the air. He then looked at his fallen enemy and removed Raynare's hands and approached Kokabiel.

Harry lifted up Kokabiel by his head.

"Listen to me, you piece of shit." Harry growled. "I'm going to let you live, if only because of Asia. If you ever come back to this world, if you even think of starting another war, then I'll be waiting for you… understand?"

"Y-yes." Kokabiel groaned quietly in pain, practically half-dead.

Harry let his head drop to the ground and went over to Asia. He lifted her cold body in his arms and cried as Raynare limped over.

"It's not over, you know." Raynare said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked through the tears that had begun to fall. "Asia's dead and it's all my fault as usual."

The Gremory peerage and Xenovia had been released from the rapier which had lost its power. They stopped and hung their heads in sorrow.

"The stone, remember?" Raynare reminded him. "It was one of God's instruments that can resurrect humans as Angels."

Harry let out a small chuckle at the absurdity of the whole situation. He closed his fist and shoved it into his pocket, and then he withdrew the fist again and opened it again. There in his palm now sat the ring that held the stone of resurrection. He channelled his power and hope into it.

Then he shoved it onto Asia's body. Suddenly a bright white light erupted blocking out everyone's vision. When it finally cleared up, Asia had a pair of white wings and a halo which faded away. Suddenly she opened her eyes and took a deep breath. Asia Argento was alive once more, only now she was no longer a human but an angel.

Everyone celebrated in happiness at the miracle. Not noticing a handsome young man with dark silver hair and light blue eyes picking up the fallen Kokabiel and vanishing off with him.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

The entity known as the Shadow had decided to follow its flee instinct when its foe had been distracted. But not before getting in a shot that wounded its foe.

While it was fleeing and had entered into an alley way it suddenly felt a huge rush of power.

Thoughts began forming; the emotions it was made of began giving way to proper sentience. Soon its shadow body formed into an organic one. It quickly became a person.

Within minutes the entity known as the Shadow had a form and realised its mission. It knew what it had to do. It knew its purpose would become clearer as the memories began sorting themselves out.

But it could afford to wait for now though, it had nothing but time after all.

And that was the story of how the stolen Excaliburs were found and how a Fallen Angel that wanted war was ultimately defeated. But also it was the tale of how one nun's well-meaning sacrifice set the stage for a conflict that would shake Heaven to its very foundations.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

**AN: Yeah. I know. the stone thing does seem rather Deus Ex Machina of me but I didn't want Asia to stay dead and this was all I could think of, so that's the way the cookie crumbles, I'm afraid.**

**Oh and just in case it wasn't clear, no the ORC and the Student Council still do not know that Harry is god. They will however know that his name is Harry.**

**Also if it wasn't clear enough Harry was going crazy and has been for weeks that why he seems to contradict himself in the conversation with Ophis after the explanation about Saizo. Because Crazy people don't tend to see their earlier actions making their later words make them out to be hypocrits. Or atleast thats what I think believe what you wish but thats my explanation and I'm sticking to it.  
**

**Some of you might also be wondering how Ophis saw through Asia's scheme when Harry didn't? Well, my answer is this: no one is as blind to strangers as they are to the people they love and it's true. We see the faults in strangers but are blind to the ones of our loved ones. It's the same with Harry and Asia. He cares for her greatly with her being so close to him as a friend and literally being the first person he's connected with since becoming God, so he's blind to her plans since he doesn't wish to see it. Ophis isn't, and as an outside party it's easier for her to see it.**


	9. Hearing of the Gods

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Highschool DxD or anything in the DxDverse, any resemblance to any other Harry Potter/Highschool DxD fan fiction is coincidental and plagiarism is not intended. No flames please, constructive criticism only.**

**AN: Here we go apologies for spelling and grammar once again; I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Announcement: My creative juices have begun to run dry and I don't know what to do. So should I just I leave Gods Successor open and return from a Hiatus when my ideas for this thing have returned or should I label it completed and promise a sequel? **

**So I leave it you to decide by using the poll that is in my profile.**

**To be fair more than a few reviewers and some of my friends who I spoke to did warn me about burning myself out and lo and behold I've gone and burned myself out. I can hear the 'I told you so' s even now.**

**But no matter what is chosen I won't return to this until August, when I've gotten some more ideas and gotten rid of some of the plot bunnies that are in my head.**

**The poll will close one week from today and as of this chapter it is open.**

**Oh and also small spoiler but if anyone wants to know what Amaterasu looks like there is a small link to a picture of what I decided she looks like on my Profile.**

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Rias Gremory stared out of the window of her class in boredom. School had started up again roughly a week after Kokabiel had been defeated. Thanks to the Gremory and Sitri's connections in the human world it was a simple matter to get the damages to the school repaired quickly and quietly. But it took slightly longer to cover up the evidence that anything supernatural had occurred. As for Kokabiel himself Sona reported that an unknown devil had come and taken him away alive but only just.

What really concerned her was Kirei Kotomine or rather Harry Potter. After Kokabiel killed Asia he went berserk but that was not what concerned her. No what concerned her was the power he displayed when he became a berserker fighting Kokabiel. Somehow Raynare had snapped him out of it thus sparing Kokabiel.

But even when he fought Riser and his peerage he displayed none of his own power and never had been given a reason too So Rias began to reflect on the events of the wedding.

The icing on the cake was not the fact that he completely made a mockery of the whole wedding by walking down the Aisle carrying Issei on one shoulder while singing the chorus to 'If God Was One of Us'. Then when he reached the altar he tore a chunk out of the wedding cake bit into then spat it out onto Risers Rook Xuelan, then he threw the slice in his hand onto were landed on Risers Queen Yubellana and after that he took some champagne and spat it out onto Risers Knight Siris. Ruining the girl's shoes and dresses respectively.

But of course the real kicker came when he wiped his icing covered hand over Risers tuxedo thus infuriating her unwanted fiancé.

Then of course when the used what amounted to nonsensical magical prank products to defeat the powerful; peerage without exerting any effort on his part. After blackmailing Yubellana into surrendering by threatening to read out her diary that he had somehow gotten a hold of.

As for Riser himself he had been defeated by Excalibur Rapidly but only after Harry had humiliated Riser as much as possible before he got bored and just ended everything. From what she had heard Riser was now too ashamed to show his face in public in the Underworld after having him and his entire peerage bested by one mere human.

That such a powerful member of the church's forces had taken up residence in her territory did concern Rias majorly at first as did his threat towards Issei. But then after a week passed by his demeanour changed from threatening to friendly. He did a complete personality 180 and was now friendly yet infuriating. His pranks and her subsequent revenge pranks had really infuriated Sona who was really not happy with the disturbance of order that their prank war had caused at school.

Now the question she was asking herself was what is Harry Potter? The only logical conclusion that she could come to was that he some sort of extremely powerful Sacred Gear or was just some sort of super exorcist that the church had kept hidden all this time.

But now both Harry and newly turned Angel Asia Argento had called in sick today. Allegedly they both had a bad fever but Rias familiars had detected both of their energy signatures leaving the town but strangely not the Fallen Angel Raynare.

When questioned at school she simply replied that that they had been summoned to an important meeting, the nature of which the Fallen Angel was not privy too.

A small smile crossed Rias lips.

"I wonder" Rias whispered to herself "What are you doing now Harry Potter?"

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Odin the head of the Norse pantheon sat in the Grand Pantheon Council's meeting chambers. It was a pretty fancy place; it looked almost exactly like the United States Capitol Senate chamber, except near in the centre of the room two metal chairs awaited occupants.

On the floor itself in a large judge's seat in front of the two metal seats was King Enma also known as Yama the Judge of the dead and one of the most neutral deities in the council, near him was Ma'at the Egyptian goddess of truth. Ever since the decline of the Egyptian and other pantheons she along with a few other Truth and Judgement Gods and Goddess and had banded together to from a neutral group that could fairy judge and regulate when it came to important subjects in these meetings. This also meant that they had left their respective pantheons.

The council itself consisted of the Chief Gods and some other high Gods of all of the pantheons. But today only the Chiefs were present or some other High ranking God in their place.

Today's subject? The invoking of the Covenant of the Ninety Five Percent. Basically it was an and agreement made by God of the Bible a few thousand years ago, he agreed to bind ninety five percent of his power and he could only get it back if a Sacred/Holy Maiden sacrificed herself to unseal it of her own free will, meaning she had to die willingly without external influence, and the other pantheons in exchange all swore a 'very' sacred oath to a not to attack him or his pantheon.

This was not the kind of oath that one breaks on a whim; no breaking it had very serious consequences. Consequences that no one, especially not pantheons with barely any worshippers could afford. The best part was that if God got his powers back the correct way then all of the pantheons would still be bound to their oath of peace.

Odin was currently wearing his usual rough clothes and a simple hat.

Zeus on the other hand was a moustache geezer who was wearing a crown and toga in an attempt to make himself look majestic….it was failing very badly. Next to him was Ra with his falcon head, crowned with the sun disk encircled by Uraeus, his sacred cobra.

Odin would bet his remaining eye that those two were behind this farce of a hearing. They were probably trying to accuse him of breaking the covenant when anyone with a brain could tell that this wasn't the case.

The two probably had pulled every string they could to make this hearing happen. But then again neither of the two Gods had ever been on particularly good terms with God from the Bible.

Ra because of the whole Ten Plagues thing that God had released on Egypt for enslaving the Hebrews. This had been the trigger that marked the decline of worship in the Egyptian Pantheon. Ra had been resentful ever since then.

Then there was Zeus, his hatred on the other hand was not based on one incident but a series of them and he hated Odin as well. But that because of the incident when God and Odin decided to take revenge on Zeus for his stupid Pandora's Box idea. It had ruined everything both of them had planned for humans and it was irreversible to boot without taking away that special spark that made humans so interesting.

So in revenge Odin and God played tennis up and down Olympus using Zeus as the ball. No they did not turn him into a ball; they had beaten him partly up then used magic to force his body into the shape of ball. Then the match began, it went on for days and days and using their powers they kept Zeus conscious and feeling ever single blow form the rackets. The match itself had ended in a tie.

Zeus decided to strike back at God by seducing a human that God had become interested in assuming that God had a sexual interest in her, the woman said no to Zeus much to his humiliation so he murdered her. No God had a more scientific interest in humans, believing that they had a great potential, though potential for what he was always cryptic about.

God took in turn took his revenge in a unique manner, first he and Odin had snuck to Olympus and knocked Zeus out and tied him up to his throne and put it in the bedroom. Then God has managed to convince Hera to bed him in front of Zeus. This seemed like karmic retribution when you considered how unfaithful Zeus had been during his long marriage to Hera. Of course Odin had woken up Zeus beforehand and gagged him so he couldn't say anything and the rope that bound him stopped him from doing anything 'but' watching his wife have sex with another God, his enemy at that.

And before that God had tricked Zeus beforehand into swearing on the River Styx to not divorce or separate from, have her killed or taking revenge on Hera in any manner whatsoever. But the kicker was that ever since this incident Hera had continually refused to even touch Zeus saying some like 'why settle for the rest when she'd had the best?' Zeus had become angry and petulant ever since this event.

Odin's reminiscing was interrupted by the sound of a voice coming from behind the large marble doors that served as the entrance to the council chambers.

"What- What do you mean you forgot the song?" Came a youthful sounding voice from behind the doors "Okay, screw, screw it, no screw it, screw it! Just- Just take my phone and hit random. No, just hit random. Okay, three, two..."

…..

The door burst open and revealing a young man with black hair, green eyes and wearing a priests Cossack. Along with him was a girl with long blonde hair and green eyes. She had that hair flowed all the way down to her back, with split bangs over her forehead and a single strand sticking out from the top, sloping backwards.

It was clear to everyone that she was angel.

The chorus to the song "Bitch" by Meredith Brooks was playing throughout the chamber to add to the absurdity of the event.

'What is he up to bringing an Angel in here?' Odin wondered to himself 'He knows that you're not allowed to bring the servants of your pantheon into the chamber….unless she's. Oh that's sneaky well this ought to be funny if nothing else.'

"Well, at least he still knows how to make an entrance" Odin chuckled out loud at the God who had just entered the Council Chambers in such a shameless manner.

"He always did like his theatrics" Amaterasu huffed trying not to look at the person in question who; apparently she was angry at God for some reason.

"Come now 'Amy'" Odin said in a teasing voice causing one of her bright nine tails to twitch "What are you even mad at him for?"

"None of your business you withered old cycloptic pervert" Amaterasu replied with annoyance.

This only caused Odin to chuckle more, which in turn angered Amaterasu until Brahma of the Hindu pantheon stepped in hoping to keep things calm.

"Now, now let's not quarrel" Brahma said neutrally trying to calm the Shinto goddess of the Sun and the Universe down. "At least he's lightened the mood"

"Indeed" Odin agreed still rather amused at God from the Bible's mockery of the whole situation despite its 'seriousness'.

"Hmpf" Amaterasu huffed again turned her head to look elsewhere while flicking another one of her nine golden tails in annoyance, to her anywhere was better than looking at 'him'. However one of her fox ears turned to towards the center of the chamber in order to listen to what was going on.

…..

Down on the floor Harry was slightly annoyed at the song so he just decided to stop it now.

"Yeah, okay, turn it off, turn it off." Harry ordered Asia who rapidly worked to stop music "It didn't work. It did not work."

"Following your example" Ra Jeered.

"Oh I'm sorry" Harry retorted "Is the birdy hungry here have some food on me"

He snapped his fingers and in Ra's hands appeared a small container of bird seed. This got chuckles out of more than a few of the council members. Ra was not amused and crushed the seed in his hand angrily. He was about to say something before Enma interrupted smashing a gavel on his desk.

"Order" Enma sighed rubbing his temples "Can you please just come and take a seat?"

Harry continued walking forward with Asia remaining behind him attempting to make herself look as small as possible.

Two of the guards who were present to keep things in order just in case a brawl broke out advanced at the sight of Asia.

"Excuse me sir, but she can't-" the guard was cut off

"Get out of my way" Harry promptly slammed the guards head together with that of his compatriot and was tossed aside along with partner, now both unconscious on the ground.

"Yeesh, you didn't even spring for a decent pair of seats" Harry tutted in disappointment "Here let me fix that for you"

He snapped his fingers again and two metal seats became a pair of comfortable leather recliners. Harry took his seat and Asia took her seat in other chair. Harry promptly pulled a lever on his recliner which caused the chair to lean back and a footrest to pop out, Asia promptly followed suit.

"OBJECTION" Zeus stood up and yelled "HE IS MAKING A MOCKERY OF THIS HEARING AND THIS COUNCIL"

"Said the guy wearing a dress" Harry mocked the bearded god.

"It is not a Dress it is a Toga" Zeus insisted.

"It's a Dress" Harry fired back casually

"No it's a Toga" Zeus asserted with annoyance.

"Dress"

"Toga"

"Dress!"

"Toga!"

"Toga!" Harry quickly changed his yell.

"Dress!"

"TOGA!"

"I SAY IT'S A DRESS, SO IT'S A DRESS! DO YOU HEAR ME EVERYONE I AM WEARING A DRESS AND EVERYONE BETTER REALISE THAT FROM NOW ON!" Zeus bellowed

A few seconds went by as Zeus suddenly realised what he'd just said and went completely red as the whole chamber bar a few burst out laughing at him. Odin was outright laughing from his gut, while Brahma was struggling to keep a grin off of his face. Amaterasu on the other hand was giggling madly or at least she was until she realised who she was giggling because of. Then she quickly stopped and became huffy again.

Harry looked around as the laughter in the audience began to die down; he spotted Odin one of God from the Bible's oldest friends.

They had met a few millennia ago when the wolf Fenrir was attempting to kill and eat Odin who was trying to fend him off after Loki had sent him to Earth to devour humans. Odin had been wounded and Fenrir was about to devour him when he was suddenly stopped. God had grabbed onto Fenrir's tail stopping the ten meter wolf in his tracks.

Naturally the giant wolf tried to round on the interloper but before he could. God began spinning around while holding onto Fenrir by his tail. After a few seconds of this God hammer tossed Fenrir over into the distance.

With the giant wolf dealt with for now God promptly helped Odin onto his feet and the two went to Asgard to enjoy a feast in honour of his saviour. They had been best friends ever since then.

Well now Odin was eyeing Asia with a raised eyebrow. Now the Norse god was an unrepentant pervert and it was apparent that he was curious about Asia having figured out from her attire that she was a nun before she became an Angel and it was known that a nun's only relationship was with God. Harry looked at Odin and made a face at him that was known to humans as silently saying 'U mad bro?' This only served to make Odin more jealous and he replied by giving Harry the one fingered salute.

Harry simply grinned at him and turned back as Enma banged his gavel loudly.

"SILENCE" He bellowed trying to regain the order that had been lost "Now God of the Bible this hearing is to justify the invocation of the Covenant of the Ninety Five percent. Now certain deities have alleged that you have violated your word and are planning to destroy them so that you can claim the worship of the humans for yourself. Now how do you plead to these allegations?"

It was clear from his tone and the expression on his face that Enma himself didn't believe a word of it but his hands were tied. Not that Harry had ever blamed him, Enma had tried his very best to remain neutral in all affairs so there was no point blaming him for the political manoeuvring of others.

"Not Guilty, your honour" Harry replied diligently.

"I see" Enma began massaging his temples again "Can you offer anything to back up your claim of non-guilt?"

Enma knew this whole thing was a waste of time as did pretty much everyone else. But that wasn't going to stop Zeus and Ra from trying to score even a minor victory over their hated enemy, that being Harry now. It seemed that Harry had inherited God of the Bible's old grudges as well as his friendships when he had become his successor.

"Yes I can your honour" Harry replied seriously standing up and motioning for Asia to do the same.

"This is Asia Argento, your honour she was a human that was re-incarnated into an angel" Harry explained as Asia fidgeted with her dress nervously "And she is also the Sacred Maiden that was sacrificed to invoke the covenant"

Mutterings began echoing throughout the chamber, Asia looked even more nervous than before and started fidgeting with her dress even more.

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE" Ra yelled angrily leaping to his feet and pointing angrily at Harry "SHE CAN'T POSSIBLY BE THE SACRIFICED SACRED MAIDEN BECAUSE SHE'S CLEARLY AN ANGEL AND CLEARLY ALIVE!

"That's because I re-incarnated her as an Angel after she died jackass" Harry replied rolling his eyes "There's no rule in the covenant that says that I can't do that bird brain and you'd have the power to do something similar if your pantheon had enough worshipers/believers to give you the power to reach outside the realm of your influence."

"You…I….GAH!"Ra sat back down humiliated that his hated enemy had made a point that he couldn't effectively argue with.

"ORDER!" Enma roared banging his gavel again "CAN WE PLEASE JUST GET THIS OVER WITH?! I AM MISSING MY LUNCH TIME"

"Very well, Asia please hold still for a moment" Harry ordered.

He reached into her chest and pulled out a small reddish orb.

"What is that?" She asked entranced

"This is your heart" Harry explained "It's where your emotions all come from like love, kindness, grief, sorrow, joy all of them positive and negative. What we're going to do is place it on Ma'ats scales on the scale opposite her feather of truth. Then Enma will ask you a few question and the side of the scale with your heart on it will become lighter than the feather as long as you stick to the honest truth ok?"

"Yes, I won't let you down father" Asia said with determination.

Harry smiled and approached Ma'at who held her scales out. He placed the orb on the empty scale. The scale did not move at the added weight.

"Alright your name is Asia Argento correct?" Enma asked politely

"Yes your honour" Asia replied nervously

The scales did not move.

"So are you the Holy Maiden that was sacrificed to invoke the Covenant that released God of the Bible's power?"

"Yes I was your honour"

Again the scales did not move and some began muttering throughout the crowd. The proof was already begging to mount, telling everyone what they already knew. Many in the audience were annoyed at the apparent waste of their time and began shooting dirty looks at Ra and Zeus.

"And why did you sacrifice yourself? Did you do so on your Gods orders? And also did he influence you in any way to do so?" Enma asked the next question wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.

"No sir" Asia replied loudly "I did it all of my own free will…..I…..lied to God so that I could prevent my friends from trying to stop me from becoming the sacrifice."

Once again the scales did not move causing the mutterings to become louder.

"LIES" Zeus stood up and bellowed angrily "I BET HE'S USED HIS POWERS TO FOOL HER HEART IN ORDER TO DECEIVE THE SCALES"

Most of the council sighed and shook their heads in exasperation.

"Zeus" Harry addressed the king of Greek pantheon "You know as well as I do that any divine influence on a person marks them forever and the heart cannot be truly fooled influenced yes but fooled never. No God has the power to forcefully make a person's heart want anything, not even me. So even I had tried to influence Asia and planted such a desire in her heart the scales would have picked up on it immediately. You're just grasping at straws now you vain, philandering pig"

Harry knew what Zeus was probably going to say so he quickly turned off Asia's hearing in order to keep her innocence intact.

"I'M A PHILANDERER?" Zeus bellowed YOU BEDDED HERA, WITH ODIN WATCHIGN ALONG WITH MYSELF WHO ODIN HAD TIED UP KEPT GAGGED!"

"That was after you decided to try to bed that woman that I was examining for genuine scientific reasons then murdering her in cold blood after she turned you down" Harry replied with annoyance. "Plus any woman that I did choose to bed I always made sure that we both agreed that it meant nothing to either of us otherwise I never touched any woman that way. Hera gave consent and we both agreed to keep any feelings out of it. Face it Zeus you're finished."

Zeus became angry and was about to retort but a glare from Enma forced him to sit down. Harry meanwhile gave Asia her hearing back now that there was no danger to her innocence.

"Enough" Enma shouted with annoyance "This whole affair has been one giant circus from the moment it began. So getting back to the matter at hand I am inclined to rule in the favour of God of the Bible."

"WHAT!?" Zeus yelled angrily standing up again.

"THIS IS OUTRAGOUS" Ra shot to his feet as well.

"ENOUGH" Enma bellowed finally losing his temper "THE DESCISION IS FINAL WE ARE ALL BOUND TO THE OATH OF PEACE THAT WE ALL SWORE ON BY THE AKASHIC RECORD. THE ONE FORCE WITH POWER BEYOND GODS. THIS RIDICOLOUS HEARING IS AJOURNED"

Enma banged his gavel and everyone began to file out of the meeting chamber. Ma'at returned Asia's heart to her and began to leave as well. Harry exited through the door he entered stepping over the two still unconscious guards as did Asia who sent an apologetic look towards the two.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

When he had finally reached the hallway Harry stopped and snapped his fingers opening a portal that lead straight to heaven.

"This portal will take you straight to Heaven where Gabriel is waiting for you. She'll teach you all you need to know about being an Angel ok?"

"Yes thank you father" Asia replied and waved as she went through the portal which closed behind her.

"So that's quite an entrance you made" came a voice from behind Harry who turned to see it was Odin "I see you haven't lost your love of messing around with powerful beings"

"Anyone can mess with a human" Harry replied "It takes a real man to mess with beings in a similar league but not in the same league as himself"

"That's true" Odin sighed "Oh by the way yo-"

Odin was cut off by a stomping; a woman was headed past the two. She stopped briefly and slapped Harry across the face. He was stunned for a moment as she stomped away.

"I don't think I deserved that" Harry said looking towards the angry goddess

"Isn't that Ishtar?" Odin asked "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing" Harry replied honestly according to Gods memories his relationship with that woman was frigid "I've barely spoken to her in two thousand years"

"Well anyway I-" Odin was cut off again by the sound of stomping.

This time it was a goddess that was very prominent in God memories. Amaterasu, the Shinto goddess of the Sun and the Universe. She had two fox ears sticking out of her pink hair coloured head and nine bright fox tails sticking out from behind her.

"Amy" Harry greeted the goddess excitedly with Gods pet nickname for her, she was the one that God had a crush on and the beginnings of a relationship had begun to spark before he died, she also had an angry look on her face as she got closer "How are-"

*SLAP*

She stopped and slapped Harry across the face before huffing and stomping away.

"Let me guess" Odin chuckled with amusement "You didn't deserve that one either?"

"No" Harry replied "That one I may have deserved"

"I get the feeling that we'll never be able to strike up a good conversation here" Odin sighed wearily "So let's meet up later, preferably somewhere we won't be overheard"

"Sure you set it up, we can have a drink just like old times" Harry replied

"I'll send a Valkyrie with the info" Odin nodded "Till then"

With that the Norse chief walked away, Harry watched him walk off and sighed. During this hearing after seeing all of the Gods that the original God had befriended made Harry feel kind of like an outsider, like he didn't belong here. Asia pulling her stunt had shocked him out of his crazed stupor but she had not fixed the underlying problem. That was what troubled Harry now, he wondered how long he had before he did something well and truly insane and did something that he could not reverse or cover up.


	10. Temporary AN

**Alright everyone the results are in and so Gods Successor is officially on Hiatus until late August or earlier if my muse returns to 't worry when the real chapter for Gods Succesor comes out this message will be removed and the chapter will take its place.**


End file.
